El Protector
by Hermi-au
Summary: UA: Ella era una cantante de fama mundial, hasta que un día un fanático destruyó su vida. En una isla paradisíaca... encontrará la felicidad y la única persona que puede protegerla... ¿podrá protegerse también de él? (Adap de la historia "El protector" de Billiwig) EDITADA
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: Acosada

"Quiero salir de aquí, quiero morirme… no quiero sufrir más. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos días… tres… una semana?"

Trató de mover las manos, pero era inútil, estaba agarrotada y el movimiento solo hacía que aumentara el dolor. Las cuerdas le raspaban las muñecas y los pies, los sentía en carne viva. Estaba todo tan oscuro… durante el tiempo que había pasado allí no había visto la luz del sol, todo era demasiado vago.

Recordaba salir del estadio donde había dado un multitudinario concierto, los guardaespaldas rodeándola y llevándola a través de los efusivos fans para meterla en el coche oscuro que esperaba para llevarla al hotel. Estaba muy cansada, era una gira muy dura, y sólo estaban a la mitad.

Recordaba haberse acurrucado en el asiento y tomar una botella de agua del pequeño bar del coche. Revivió los instantes en los que había dado unos pequeños sorbos, y como poco a poco la iba venciendo el sueño. Momentos después todo había sido oscuridad y, cuando se había despertado… pánico.

No sabía dónde estaba, solo que tenía la cabeza embotada. Trató de moverse para calmar los gritos de sus doloridos músculos, volverse para ver si reconocía el lugar. Y entonces lo notó, el ruido de un ventilador de techo y el aire sobre su piel… ¡estaba desnuda! Y atada a una enorme cama, de pies y manos

Intentó gritar, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un quejido ahogado. Sentía la garganta seca… y entonces, lo vio. Una figura humana vestida de negro, junto a su cama, acechando entre las sombras, avanzando entre las tinieblas... y agachándose junto a ella, acercando una mano a su rostro.

Recordaba haber gemido asustada, tratando de alejarse de esa forma, pero una mano sobre su nuca la había retenido y obligado a tomar agua… y de nuevo oscuridad. Hasta ese momento, todo había sido igual.

Gimió de nuevo ante aquellas imágenes aterradoras. Hasta hacía poco, era una de las cantantes más famosas del país y con mayor proyección mundial. Ahora, lo había perdido todo. Le habían arrancado la vida, la esperanza de un mañana y sólo deseaba morir… acabar con el dolor. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero no llegaron a salir, estaba demasiado cansada para llorar. En ese momento, la puerta de su prisión se abrió dando paso a la conocida figura oscura. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo delante de ella y, entonces, sucedió algo que aún no había pasado. Le habló.

-Me alegra ver que estás más tranquila, querida- le susurró el hombre sentándose sobre la cama.

No podía verle los ojos, pero estaba segura de que la estaba mirando. Se habría estremecido de miedo de haber podido, pero en esos momentos estaba insensible a todo. Una mano se alargó hacia ella y le acarició el pelo.

- El que estés floreciendo ha sido un contratiempo… pero ya no queda mucho- le dijo él mientras empezaba a peinarla.

Trató de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, que fueron adquiriendo sentido en su cansado cerebro... ¡Tenía la intención de violarla! Y si aún no lo había hecho era porque estaba con el periodo. Sintió un alivio momentáneo recorriéndola, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, y eso debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque inmediatamente él dijo:

- No sufras, querida, falta poco para que acabe. Entonces… serás mía- añadió, agarrándole un pecho sin ningún miramiento- Serás la mejor, la más hermosa de mis creaciones, las demás no estuvieron a la altura.

Se revolvió inquieta, tratando de alejarse de él, lo que hizo que la presión fuera mucho más fuerte y dura. Sentía asco de sí misma, por dejarse retener, por dejar que la tocara de esa manera en que nadie la había tocado. Intentó revolverse y sintió ardor en su mejilla… la había abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos, quería acabar de una vez por todas. Y entonces, lo notó… un agobiante peso sobre ella. Apretó los ojos con más fuerza, no quería verlo, no quería sentir la dureza que estaba empezando a anidarse entre sus desnudos muslos…

- ¡Eres una zorra!- le susurró mientras le lamía la oreja- No creas que no sé cómo eres, has estado tentándome durante meses, sonriéndome, jugando conmigo… pero ya no. Eres mi mujer, te cuidaré para siempre…- siguió moviendo sus caderas sobre ella, frotando su erección. Bella se quedó quieta, rígida como una estatua. Quizá si no se revolvía la dejaría en paz, tenía la sensación de que era precisamente su resistencia lo que lo excitaba.

Él pareció notar su resignación, porque inmediatamente se quedó tieso sobre ella. Y entonces sintió todo su peso y su respiración entrecortada en su cuello y, de pronto, más dolor… ahora sobre su ojo derecho.

Lo notó moverse por el cuarto. No abrió los ojos, y se concentró en lo que la envolvía, tratando de huir del dolor. Voló hacia recuerdos más placenteros, evocó sus primeros años junto a sus padres, las tardes en el porche de la casa en Forks y la sonrisa de su madre, hasta sumirse de nuevo en la oscuridad. Estaba tan cansada que solo deseaba dormir… para siempre.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo… como siempre. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y, sin embargo, no era como todas las veces que se había despertado, esta vez era diferente: estaba rodeada de luz, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados la notaba a su alrededor, y no tenía el frío que le helaba los huesos, sino un agradable calor envolviendo su cuerpo. ¿Estaría muerta?

Se revolvió inquieta en la cama y entonces, apareció la segunda diferencia. No estaba atada… estaba vestida y le dolían todas las malditas articulaciones. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose en la cama y miró a su alrededor.

- ¡Bella!- gritó una voz conocida.

Ella se volvió hacia ese melodioso sonido y la vio, con facciones indias y su pelo negro y cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus ojos oscuros.

Leah…- gimió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

La chica corrió hacia ella e inmediatamente se vio envuelta en sus brazos. Leah la acunó con cariño, y también se puso a llorar. Pasaron mucho rato así, tanto, que ninguna de las dos fue consciente de que la puerta se abría y un hombre de cabellos negros, y de casi dos metros de altura, se quedaba mirándolas de manera atormentada por la culpa y el remordimiento.

- Bella- le susurró- Lo siento.

La chica levantó la vista al oír el nombre. Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver su mirada atormentada.

- No fue culpa tuya, Jacob- le dijo alargándole una mano. Se sentía más reconfortada después de haber llorado en los hombros de su mejor amiga.

- Debí preverlo- añadió él, caminando hacia ella para tomar su mano entre las suyas.

- Ya sabes que no puedes controlarlo todo- respondió Bella, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- Es mi deber- respondió irguiéndose cuan alto era- Pero no pude hacerlo.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre los tres. Bella se recostó en la cama, ahora estaba un poco más tranquila. Miró a su alrededor… estaba sin lugar a dudas en un hospital. Muchas preguntas bullían en su cabeza, pero en esos momentos no era capaz de formular ninguna.

Entró una enfermera y se acercó a ella inyectándole algo en el brazo. Instantes después, estaba dormida.

Jacob Black y Leah Clearwater salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras los dos guardias de seguridad los saludaban. Jacob parecía reacio a marcharse, pero Leah, su esposa, le tomó la mano arrastrándolo por el pasillo. Él también necesitaba descansar. Sólo había dormido unas horas durante la semana que había durado el encierro de Bella a manos de un fanático, y lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Los cuerpos especiales del FBI no habían podido detenerlo, él aún estaba rondando por ahí, acechando en la oscuridad…

Leah suspiró para sus adentros, le dolía tanto lo que había pasado a Bella. Las dos habían ido juntas al colegio y, aunque Bella era un año mayor que ella, se hicieron amigas al formar parte de la misma pandilla.

Perdieron el contacto cuando la castaña perdió a sus padres y se trasladó de estado a casa de sus tíos. Pero les había bastado verse una noche sirviendo copas en un bar para reconocerse, e inmediatamente recuperaron el tiempo perdido.

Por aquel entonces, Jacob era el novio de Leah, quien había sustituido a su padre en la dirección de una importante empresa discográfica. Los tres juntos pasaron muy buenos momentos, se hicieron grandes amigos y, una noche, descubrieron que Bella tenía un gran talento para la música. Les costó convencerla, pero finalmente Jacob se convirtió en su productor y manager. Leah también aportó su granito de arena a la causa. Como estudiante de diseño, hizo de Bella su experimento de final de carrera. La castaña no era dada a la ropa sofisticada, era sencilla para vestir y daba poca importancia a su imagen, pero concedió algunos cambios que a la larga dieron buen resultado, aunque sólo los admitía encima del escenario. Tras unas clases de música y baile más tarde nació Reed Jones.

Habían triunfado con el primer disco, no se les subió a la cabeza por si era algo efímero y trabajaron duro con el segundo. Aunque los resultados no fueron tan apabullantes el tercero presentaba buenas expectativas, por lo que podía decirse que Bella Swan, a sus 24 años, sino era una artista consagrada, iba camino de serlo. Cientos de fans compraban sus discos y acudían a sus conciertos, fascinados con su voz. Había algo en ella que atraía, una mezcla de sencillez y carisma, pero, sobre todo, estaba el hecho de que Bella sabía arrastrar a las masas. Era consciente de que la fama tenía un doble filo, pero sabía aprovechar uno de ellos para defender causas justas y a los más débiles; desgraciadamente, se había tropezado con el otro filo de lleno y de la peor manera.

Habían invadido su intimidad. Ella siempre había sido muy celosa respecto a ello, no quería que se mezclara su vida pública con la privada. Cuando cantaba era Reed, cuando bajaba del escenario era Bella Swan, una chica más, normal y corriente. Pero ahora, alguien había alterado ese equilibrio. Leah temía el día en que tuviera que salir del hospital sabiendo que no habían detenido a su fanático, porque no había duda de que sabía que Reed Jones y Bella Swan eran la misma persona. La policía les informó que tenía todo un cuarto en la casa lleno de fotografías suyas, mechones de su pelo, piezas de ropa que había lanzado en sus conciertos, y lo que era más espeluznante, tenía fotos de cuando era pequeña, fotos de antes de que sus padres murieran, fotos con sus tíos y fotos con su imagen íntima actual. La conocía demasiado bien, y eso era un gran peligro.

Miró a su esposo, que permanecía silencioso mirando al frente mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería. Estaba segura de que pensaba en la mejor manera de mantenerla a salvo hasta que detuvieran a ese psicópata.

- ¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó, recostándose en su hombro

- Tenemos que ponerla a salvo- dijo- Cancelaré todos sus conciertos, tiene que descansar… Necesita un lugar donde pueda estar tranquila y al mismo tiempo segura, un lugar donde nadie la encuentre.

- ¿Y existe ese lugar?- preguntó Leah, curiosa- Porque sería perfecto para Bella.

- Ya lo creo…- Jacob tensó sus labios- No puede negarse, después de todo es tan mío como suyo- murmuró como si hablara consigo mismo.

- No estarás pensando en llevarla a La Reserva.

- ¿Por qué no? Esa casa, al igual que toda la isla, es una fortaleza. Estará rodeada de hombres capaces y Esme la cuidará.

- Capaces y peligrosos… - apuntó Leah- Además, sabes que tu primo no se lo tomará bien.

- Primo lejano- corrigió Jacob, molesto- Ese lugar es tan mío como suyo, puedo llevar a quien quiera.

- ¿Y crees que Bella querrá ir?- preguntó Leah.

-Tenemos que convencerla. No quiero ni pensar en cómo se sentirá cuando sepa que no han detenido a ese hombre y que no tienen idea de quién es. Allí estará segura.

Leah permaneció callada. No era mala idea, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y lo que representaba esa isla, quizá Bella no estaría tranquila, y más teniendo en cuenta quien era el anfitrión. Nunca hablaban de él, había ensuciado el nombre de la familia. De hecho, hacía años que Jacob no veía a su primo a pesar de que la isla, junto con todo lo que había dentro, pertenecía a ambos. No, Edward Cullen no era un hombre común, y dudaba mucho que fuera lo que Bella necesitaba para recuperarse y estar tranquila… pero no dijo nada a Jacob, después de todo ¿dónde iba a estar más segura que en una isla paradisíaca rodeada de hombres duros?

Bella suspiró con pesadez. Llevaba ya una semana en el hospital y el médico decía que si seguía evolucionando así le daría el alta, puesto que físicamente estaba bien, y el rostro ya lo tenía prácticamente curado, solo le quedaba un hematoma amarillento sobre la mejilla derecha que con maquillaje se disimulaba casi del todo.

Había recibido también atención psicológica debido a que por las noches se despertaba empapada en sudor frío, temblando como una hoja, y no quería tomar pastillas, ni hablar, ya había tenido suficiente. Pero además, estaba el hecho de que el hombre que la había secuestrado aún estaba libre.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba atemorizada. Pasaba las noches sentada en la cama, esperando que cualquiera entrara en su cuarto privado del hospital y se la llevara lejos, hasta que la vencía el sueño y empezaban las pesadillas. Tenía miedo de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando tuviera que volver al mundo real.

Si en el hospital donde había dos guardias todo el día apostados en su puerta no conseguía dormir, ¿qué pasaría cuando volviera a la soledad de su casa? ¿Sería capaz de salir a la calle?

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. No había visto a su agresor y la policía tenía tantas probabilidades de atraparlo como las que tenía antes de que se la llevara. Se lo habían dicho claro, podían hacer que una patrulla pasara de vez en cuando por su casa, pero no podían estar vigilándola constantemente. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos… ¿es que no iba a poder estar tranquila nunca más? ¿Iba a pasar el resto de su vida mirando por encima de su hombro?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y Bella se tensó, nerviosa, igual que siempre pasaba desde que le dijeron que no habían atrapado al hombre. Contuvo la respiración, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Jacob.

- Buenas noches- la saludó con una sonrisa.

- Hola…

El moreno tomó asiento a su lado de la cama. Estaba algo serio y Bella supuso que había llegado el momento de la verdad… había que tomar decisiones. Al menos, él y Leah, que eran como su familia, estarían a su lado apoyándola.

- Nena- empezó cogiéndole la mano- Tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer cuando salgas de aquí.

- Lo sé- respondió bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué te parecería tomarte unas vacaciones?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Bella le miró estupefacta, como sin creérselo. Hacía años que no tenía vacaciones.

- Pero… - empezó ella- ¿Y la promoción del disco? La gira, las firmas de autógrafos… ¡Estamos a mitad de la promoción, no podemos…!

- Bells- la cortó Jacob- Lo he cancelado todo.

- Pero…

- Shhh!- la silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios- Quiero que descanses, que te recuperes y que vuelvas con toda tu fuerza cuando estés lista- Jacob la observó pensativo- Pequeña, tus admiradores lo comprenderán, no querrán que estés encima del escenario si no estás al cien por cien.

- ¿Y adónde iré?

- A una isla en el caribe que es propiedad de mi familia- respondió el pelirrojo- Podrás estar tranquila, nadie sabrá donde estás, porque sólo lo sabremos Leah y yo.

- ¿Y qué hay en esa isla?- preguntó Bella, curiosa.

- ¿Aparte de playas de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas?- le preguntó enarcando una ceja. Bella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Una plantación de café, algunos caballos y un encantador pueblo de pescadores.

- ¿No será mucha molestia para…?

- No- la volvió a cortar él- He hablado con el ama de llaves, fue mi nana durante la infancia y estará encantada de cuidar de ti. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vas al caribe?

Bella se quedó en silencio. ¿Pasar un tiempo lejos de todo y todos en un sitio de ensueño donde nadie la iba a encontrar ni conocer?

- ¡Pues claro que sí!

Dos días después, en el hospital más importante de Miami, había un centenar de periodistas y un montón de fans dando gritos. La calle había sido cortada; había pancartas de ánimo y gritos de toda clase, que se acrecentaron cuando el manager y empresario hizo su aparición con Reed Jones, una chica de pelo castaño con unas enormes gafas de sol oscuras y gabardina larga pese al calor.

Todos querían acercarse a ella, tocarla... pero su manager casi la arrastró hasta un coche y la hizo meterse dentro a toda prisa.

Al mismo tiempo, por la puerta de atrás, salía la auténtica Reed Jones acompañada de Leah, vestida de manera normal y corriente, mezclándose entre la gente del aparcamiento privado del hospital como una persona cualquiera.

Tenemos que darnos prisa, el chofer nos está esperando- dijo Leah, rodeándola por los hombros.

Notaba a Bella nerviosa. Se cruzaron con varias personas que no les prestaron atención, a las que la chica no hacía más que mirar inquieta, demasiado para lo segura de sí misma que solía ser ella siempre. Caminaron sin prisa pero sin pausa hacia un coche como cualquier otro, introduciéndose en su interior.

Varias horas después, Bella sobrevolaba el océano que en esos momentos tenía un color maravilloso. Notó una pequeña sacudida, y el avión empezó a descender. A lo lejos, vio materializarse una isla más grande de lo que esperaba: una parte formaba un acantilado sobre el que se erigía una gran mansión, al otro lado de la isla había un pueblecito de casas blancas formando calles desordenadas… Parecía un lugar encantador.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Bella se sintió visiblemente nerviosa. Había un coche negro en el aeropuerto privado y una mujer esperando delante de él con lo que a todas luces era un uniforme de sirvienta.

Salió al exterior del avión preocupada, aunque en el mismo momento en que la sacudió la brisa del mar y el aire le llevó la sal a los labios, sintió una paz interior que hacía años no sentía. Un poco más tranquila, caminó hasta la mujer que estaba allí de pie, que la esperaba con los labios fruncidos:

- Tú debes de ser Bella- dijo la señora.

- ¿Y usted la señora Platt?- le preguntó ella, sonriendo.

La mujer, que llevaba su largo cabello castaño recogido en un moño por encima de la cabeza con forma de corazón, la observó unos instantes y esbozó una sonrisa con labios apretados.

- Será mejor que nos movamos, niña- dijo, guiándola por el codo hasta el coche- Hace demasiado calor y aún tienes la piel muy blanca como para caminar sin sobrero por ahí.

Bella agradeció infinitamente el aire acondicionado del que disponía el coche y comprobó sorprendida que un hombre también mayor ocupaba el asiento delantero.

- Este es nuestro chofer, Billy - lo presentó.

Bella esbozó a una sonrisa nerviosa a aquel hombre que era hasta cierto punto espeluznante, pues tenía el rostro surcado por cicatrices y arrugas, como pudo observar cuando la miró.

La señora Platt empezó a contar a Bella todo lo referente a la isla con su voz autoritaria de profesora, mientras ésta miraba por la ventana escuchándola fascinada. Se sentía en paz, tranquila y segura… hasta que unas palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos:

- El señor Cullen no vendrá probablemente hasta el viernes, pero con él nunca resulta nada seguro. Hoy podrá conocer a algunos de los hombres que dirigen la plantación y el rancho. Siempre comen y cenan en casa.

- ¿Hombres?- gimió Bella, asustada.

- Oh, sí, esas cosas raras necesarias para la reproducción- añadió con sorna- Son los encargados de los caballos y la cosecha- añadió al ver la turbación de la chica- Es una vieja costumbre- explicó.

Vio como Bella cerraba los ojos empezando a respirar pesadamente en el asiento y arrugó el entrecejo; esa chica cada vez la sorprendía más. En primer lugar, cuando Jacob la llamó y le dijo que iba a enviar a una amiga muy especial a pasar unos días con ellos había esperado ver a una mujer hermosa y sofisticada… Después de todo, Jacob era un hombre de negocios y no era de extrañar que tuviera amantes, aunque nunca se le hubiera conocido ninguna. Y en cambio llegaba una chica que parecía de lo más normal y corriente, y a la que la sola insinuación de tener que comer en una mesa llena de hombres la había dejado transpuesta.

Después estaba el hecho de que el primo del señor Cullen hacía años que no había ido a la isla… y ahora había mandado a una amiguita sin que él lo supiera. Había sido imposible avisarle puesto que estaba "fuera", pero tampoco podía decirle que no a Jacob, ya que también era dueño.

Bella trataba de calmar la ansiedad que le había producido el hecho de saber que iba a tener que compartir mesa con varios hombres. La psicóloga le había dicho que después de lo sucedido era normal que no se sintiera a gusto entre ellos, pero que debía intentar comportarse como lo habría hecho con anterioridad. Trató de apartar sus pensamientos hacia otro sitio con tal de serenarse, y formuló una duda que estaba rondándole:

- Señora Platt- la mujer se volvió a mirarla- Ha dicho que el señor Cullen estaría aquí el viernes ¿quién es el señor Cullen?

- El primo del señor Black- Platt vio la duda en el rostro de la chica y se apresuró a explicar- Crecieron juntos aquí hasta bien entrada la adolescencia, al cuidado de su tutor Aro Volturi.

- ¿Su primo?- gimió Bella- Oh, conozco a los Black, pero no sabía que Jacob tuviera familia lejana.

Sí, Edward y Jacob comparten tatarabuela por parte de padre, fueron muy amigos durante el tiempo que pasaron aquí, casi como hermanos podría decirse.

Bella negó fervientemente con la cabeza y volvió a recostarse en el asiento abatida… ¿Cuántas sorpresas más le esperarían en aquella isla?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: Un encuentro accidentado

Lo que desde el aire parecía ser una mansión, era una enorme casa de campo de dos pisos e infinitas habitaciones. Bella pasó al interior siguiendo a Esme y lo primero que vio fue un enorme recibidor, y no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa condescendiente, su propia voz llenaba la casa de música. Observó a Esme que parecía ligeramente disgustada y ensanchó la sonrisa, seguramente la mujer odiaría ese tipo de música.

- Le ruego que disculpe este escándalo- dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

- No es molestia... Me gusta la música de Reed- respondió Bella.

- A mí también- añadió la mujer para sorpresa de Bella- Pero Seth tiene la costumbre de ponerla para toda la casa.

- Entiendo- añadió ella algo nerviosa. No esperaba que en una isla cercana a Cuba conocieran su música... tendría que tener cuidado si no quería ser reconocida.

Siguió a Esme a lo largo de toda la casa. En el piso de abajo había un enorme comedor, junto a una sala de baile, la biblioteca, el despacho y la cocina, y justo en el de arriba estaban distribuidas todas las habitaciones. La acompañó hasta su cuarto que estaba al final del pasillo, justo al lado de unas escaleras y enfrente de otra habitación.

- El señor Black me dijo que la pusiera expresamente aquí- empezó a explicar Esme- la habitación de Edward es la que está justo frente a esta.

Bella arrugó el entrecejo, no conocía al tal Edward Cullen, pero si Jacob no le había hablado nunca de él era porque se trataba de una persona difícil, y no estaba segura de querer estar cerca de su cuarto. Esme parecía opinar una cosa similar a juzgar por su entrecejo fruncido.

- Señora Platt, si es mucha molestia no me importará ocupar cualquier otro cuarto- dijo incómoda

- Jacob insistió en que fuera este- repuso la mujer- Y no es ninguna molestia.

Esme abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró, seguida por Bella, quien se quedó maravillada. Era una habitación enorme con baño propio, una enorme cama central, un escritorio, un tocador, un gran armario donde comprobó que ya estaba su ropa lista... Se acercó al enorme balcón del cuarto y sin llegar a salir del todo, estaba justo sobre un escarpado acantilado. De pronto, Bella supo exactamente por qué Jacob había elegido la habitación. No por la hermosa vista, sino porque su acceso era prácticamente inexpugnable... quería que se sintiera segura. Se volvió con una sonrisa en sus labios y miró a Esme.

- Es fantástica- afirmó, y la mujer asintió

- Cenamos a las ocho, tiene tiempo de refrescarse y cambiarse si quiere.

- ¡Muchas gracias por acogerme en la casa señora! Lamento causar tantas molestias.

- No se preocupe. Nos gustará atender a una... amiga especial del señor.

Sin dar tiempo a responder nada más, Esme salió del cuarto dejando a Bella con una extraña sensación. No se le había ocurrido pensar que visto desde fuera, el que estuviera en la casa de verano de un hombre podía indicar que era precisamente su amante. Sonrió para sus adentros por lo absurdo de la idea; ya se darían cuenta de que ella no era así...

Más relajada de lo que había estado en años, se dirigió al baño.

Esme bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. La chica realmente parecía educada, y no tenía aspecto de ser una mujer frívola de las que frecuentan hombres casados, pero no podía fiarse ¿por qué tanto interés en que la alojara en la casa y que nadie supiera donde estaba? Esme solo podía pensar que la chica estaba embarazada del joven señor y que éste había decidido llevarla allí para ocultarle la verdad a su mujer.

Suspiró para sus adentros... La señora Leah era encantadora, solo la había visto una vez y le había parecido perfecta para Jacob. Estaba segura de que si se enteraba de que su marido había llevado a su amante a la casa se disgustaría mucho, y más si estaba embarazada... él y Leah llevaban algunos años intentándolo sin éxito. Y encima Bella tenía ese aspecto de niña joven e indefensa, y era bonita, a pesar de la ropa sin estilo que llevaba. Además... estaba la otra ropa, los trajes de noche largos y seductores de caras firmas que había guardado días atrás en el armario, los pantalones y camisas ceñidos... Estaba claro que Jacob estaba tratando de quitarle la apariencia sencilla para convertirla en una mujer sofisticada.

Cruzó la puerta de la cocina, de donde la música seguía sonando, esta vez más fuerte. Seth estaba frente a los cacharros de la cena acabándolos de secar para guardarlos. Al oírla entrar se volvió.

- ¿Ya está la chica en su cuarto?- le preguntó, serio.

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo es? No me lo digas: guapa, elegante y sofisticada- añadió con sorna.

- Pues en realidad es lo más corriente que he visto en mi vida- respondió Esme caminando hacia los fogones.

- ¿En serio?- la anciana asintió.

La puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió dando paso a varios hombres. El primero de ellos tenía la piel clara, el pelo castaño oscuro, junto con unos marrón chocolate, y llevaba el brazo en un cabestrillo.

-¿Ya ha llegado la chica?- preguntó.

- Hola Charlie- saludó Esme- Está en su cuarto preparándose para la cena.

- Me muero por conocer a la amante de Jacob... ¡él, que parecía tan íntegro!

- No grites, la chica podría oírte- le reprendió Esme, esta vez hablando en castellano.

- Pues lo siento- siguió éste, imitándola- pero ha sido incapaz de venir a ver a Edward todos estos años porque decía que su trabajo no era honrado y no quería verse mezclado en un escándalo... ¡Y el muy hipócrita ahora manda a su amante!

- Quizá no sea su amante- añadió otro de los hombres que había entrado.

- Oh, vamos, Emmet... No me vengas con cuentos- repuso Charlie.

- ¿Para qué iba a mandarla a una isla perdida de la mano de Dios si no para ocultar su embarazo?

- Además,- siguió otro- hay que tener en cuenta que de Isabella Swan lo único que hemos encontrado son recortes de periódico del accidente de coche de sus padres. Lo cual evidencia que se ha cambiado de nombre y que se ha ocultado su nueva identidad. Todos sabemos que Vulturi enseñó a sus pupilos unas cuantas cosas.

Bella bajó las escaleras maravillada con la casa. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a las casas elegantes, había cenado en casas de gente importante por todo el mundo cuando estaba de promoción, pero aquella casa tenía algo que la hacía especial. El ambiente, el olor... pero ahora no podía pararse a averiguarlo. Tenía una misión que cumplir: encontrar la cocina.

Su fino oído percibió el sonido de voces masculinas y las siguió. No fue hasta que llegó a la puerta cerrada cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en castellano. Arrugó el entrecejo, desconcertada.

- Pues a Edward no le va a gustar que este aquí- oyó una voz masculina.

- ¿Cómo es, Esme?- preguntó otra voz.

- Normal y corriente- se oyó una voz de adolescente,

- ¿Ya la has visto?

- Me lo ha dicho Esme. Aunque la ropa que está en su cuarto indica otra cosa.

Bella se sintió ultrajada… ¿Es que habían revisado sus cosas al guardarlo todo ¿Qué otras cosas habrían hecho con sus cosas ¿Las habrían manoseado y…? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, estaba en lugar seguro y no debía ponerse paranoica.

Se puso las gafas, más que nada porque no quería correr riesgos, y con pose arrogante cruzó la puerta.

El silencio inundó la cocina... Cinco caras masculinas se volvieron hacia ella. Era irónico, su propia música era lo único que se oía en aquella habitación. Bella observó a los presentes ahogando una exclamación sorprendida.

Había un muchacho moreno con la cara llena de pecas que no tendría más de dieciocho años y, en la mesa de la cocina, había cuatro hombres. Uno era Billy; Bella se sorprendió, le había parecido que el chofer era pequeño, pero allí sentado pudo darse cuenta de que era bastante alto y delgado, y sin embargo fuerte y curtido. A su lado había un hombre muy atractivo de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo rizado y unos ojos marrones que la miraban con antipatía. Llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo y lo vio abrir las aletas de la nariz como olfateando el ambiente, por un momento recordándole a un policía ante un vulgar ladrón.

Justo al otro lado había otro hombre, rubio pero con semblante frío. Tenía facciones aristocráticas que a pesar de todo le daban un aire misterioso. En frente, un enorme hombre de pelo rubio y ojos grises con gesto bonachón.

De pronto, Bella se sintió más exigua que nunca con su metro sesenta, tenía la sensación de que de pie todos le sacarían más de una cabeza. Pero no era eso lo que la había sobrecogido sino su aspecto fiero... y capaz, como guerreros legendarios. Bella tuvo la certeza de que eran hombres con los que era mejor no tener problemas.

- Tienes razón, Esme, es poca cosa- dijo el del cabestrillo recorriéndola de arriba abajo, mirándola con desprecio. Evidentemente creía que no lo entendía- Nada que valga la pena- terminó, volviéndose hacia la mesa.

Bella sintió como su lado fiero emergía a la luz. A pesar de que él era más grande y fuerte y que últimamente no soportaba estar cerca de hombres le respondió:

- Puedo ser tan poca cosa que no valga la pena mirar, pero al menos tengo educación, cosa que no se puede decir de usted- respondió en perfecto castellano.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la cocina. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella de nuevo. Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica mientras se retiraba el pelo rizado de la cara. Bella se puso rígida y con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

- Así que hablas castellano.

- Entre otras cosas- dijo levantando la barbilla.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste? ¿En el convento?

- Para su información vivo en Miami. ¡Casi todo el mundo lo habla!

Esme lanzó una mirada de profesora furiosa que hizo cerrar la boca a Charlie. Se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar con autoridad.

- Déjame que te presente- irrumpió, adelantándose- Bella, él es Charlie- dijo señalando al del cabestrillo- Él es Carlise - siguió con el de pelo rubio y gesto frio- Emmet - continuó, señalando al rubio- Y a Billy ya lo conoces. Este chico es Seth.

- Encantada de conocerles a todos, menos a uno- respondió inclinando la cabeza para sentarse en la mesa al lado de Carlise.

Jacob bufó molesto y miró hacia otro lado. Los demás esbozaron una sonrisa.

- No le hagas caso a Charlie- le indicó Billy- Está de mal humor desde que se lesionó el brazo.

- ¿Y estás seguro de que no se lesionó algo más? ¿La cabeza quizá?

Charlie fue a contestar, pero una mirada de Esme bastó para que se quedara en su sitio protestando por lo bajo cambiando de idioma.

- También me defiendo con el francés- dijo Bella sin mirarlo tomando el plato que le tendía Esme.

- ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer, sabihonda?- inquirió molesto en francés.

- Hasta la fecha... no- respondió ella en el mismo idioma.

La cena transcurrió en una calma relativa, es decir, en silencio. Bella estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios porque habían cambiado el disco a otro, otro suyo, un disco grabado en directo, y se le estaban empezando a crispar los nervios de tantos fallos que estaba encontrando.

Casi nunca oía sus directos justo por eso, se lo dejaba a Jacob y luego perfeccionaban los errores. Por regla general no eran fallos graves, un oído normal no los percibiría, pero en esa grabación tenía la voz algo gangosa y no llegaba a muchas notas. Por lo que se notaba, había modificado las melodías sobre la marcha y se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. No recordaba cuando se había grabado.

- ¿Podrías apagar eso?- saltó de pronto irritada, mirando a Seth.

- ¿Es que a la señorita tampoco le gusta la música?- la atacó Charlie.

- A la señorita le gusta la música- respondió ella- Pero ese directo deja mucho que desear.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- saltó Seth, indignado- Reed estaba afónica ese día y a pesar de todo salió a escena. ¡Era un concierto en beneficio para los niños del tercer mundo! Y es perfecto.

Bella suspiró... Por eso no llegaba a las notas más altas, ahora se acordaba. No es que estuviera afónica, es que estaba con la gripe y tenía fiebre, pero aun así tenía que repasar esas canciones... debían quedar perfectas la próxima vez.

- Lo siento, me he pasado de lista- se disculpó Bella.

- Además, Reed- siguió Seth que parecía haber cogido vuelo- Se merece todo el apoyo y comprensión de sus fans después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Bella sintió como poco a poco algo amargo iba bajándole desde la garganta hasta el pecho y anidaba allí, ahogándola.

- Pobre chica- siguió Esme- A saber que le haría ese degenerado.

- A esos hombres habría que cortarles los huevos y matarlos lentamente- añadió Charlie con semblante serio.

- Dicen que la tuvo atada a una cama durante todo el tiempo- siguió Billy- La pobre niña debe haberlo pasado fatal.

Bella cerró los puños sobre los muslos y empezó a respirar tratando de controlar el mareo que le estaba entrando. Si ya le había resultado difícil hablar con la psicóloga, ahora oír hablar a unos completos desconocidos del tema era mucho peor...

- Pues como tenga a ese hombre delante de mí- dijo Seth, haciendo un gesto de retorcer el pescuezo. Suspiró hondo- Ojalá pudiera ver a Reed, le diría que puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera y que no tiene por qué sentirse mal porque sus fans la vamos a querer igual y que estamos deseando que vuelva para animarla...

- Es que...- le explicó Charlie al ver la mirada sorprendida que Bella le estaba lanzando- está enamorado de ella. Tiene todos sus CD's, reportajes, entrevistas... guardadas como un tesoro.

- Eso es enfermizo- musitó Bella- Es una persona normal que no ha curado el cáncer ni nada por el estilo, solo canta.

- No se trata solo de eso- añadió Seth- Con sus canciones lleva ilusión y felicidad a mucha gente, y usa su papel de persona pública para luchar por causas justas... Es admirable, cualquiera en su lugar se dedicaría a vivir del dinero, sería una diva insoportable. Ella siempre atiende a los medios con la máxima educación y sencillez. ¡Es fantástica y espero que algún día pueda volver con toda su fuerza! La estaremos esperando.

- Estoy segura...- empezó Bella, que había esbozado una sonrisa triste en sus labios tras las últimas palabras de Seth. Solo la inocencia y el entusiasmo de alguien tan joven podría decir algo así- que si ella lo supiera te estaría muy agradecida y que ese apoyo es muy importante en los momentos difíciles que está pasando- terminó poniéndose en pie- Si me disculpáis, estoy muy cansada del viaje. Me retiraré a mi cuarto.

Los demás le desearon buenas noches y salió de la cocina. Las palabras del muchacho estaban resonando en sus oídos, la habían hecho reflexionar. Estaba claro que el mundo estaba lleno de locos y que no todos sus fans eran fanáticos, pero era consciente de que después de lo que había pasado, aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para sentirse segura de nuevo siendo una persona pública.

Por la mañana Bella se levantó más cansada que de costumbre. Las pesadillas seguían ahí e incluso parecían más reales que antes, por lo que sospechaba que quizá se debían a la conversación de la noche anterior. Miró al exterior; apenas estaba saliendo el sol pero estaba convencida de que no se iba a poder dormir de nuevo, así que decidió bajar a la cocina y comenzar a preparar el café y quizá algo también de desayuno.

Se vistió sin prisas para demorar todo lo posible la llegada a la cocina e iniciar un nuevo día entre personas que no la habían recibido precisamente bien.

Recorrió los oscuros pasillos de nuevo y cruzó la puerta para toparse con Esme y Seth, ya enfrascados en la tarea de preparar el desayuno.

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días!- saludó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Aún tardaremos un rato en tenerlo todo listo, pero puedes servirte algo de café- explicó Esme sin mirarla.

-Gracias- Bella avanzó hacia la cafetera y se sirvió una taza. Se volvió a mirarles, pensativa- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Esme se volvió a mirarla como evaluándola y enarcó una ceja.

-El señor Jacob me dijo que debías descansar.

Bella la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Evidentemente, la señora Esme pensaba que era demasiado tonta como ocuparse de una tarea así, o demasiado señorita para hacerlo. Para Bella la palabra descansar implicaba poder ayudar a hacer las tareas diarias y no tener a alguien que se las hiciera.

-No soy muy buena en la cocina, pero si puedo ayudar en algo me encantaría- añadió ella- Por favor.

-¿Puedes preparar huevos revueltos?- ordenó la mujer resignada. Bella sonrió.

-¿Para cuantos?

-Para los mismos que éramos anoche… - respondió Esme.

Inmediatamente, Bella se puso manos a la obra. No sabía cocinar gran cosa, pero los huevos no se le daban mal del todo. Estaba tan enfrascada en su preparación que no se dio cuenta de que los habitantes del rancho iban llegando y la observaban extrañados. Habían pensado que siendo la amante del señor de la casa no se dignaría hacer nada.

Finalmente, Bella vertió los huevos en una fuente y se volvió para dejarlos en la mesa, sorprendida al ver que ya estaban todos allí y que Seth estaba terminando de dejar los cubiertos.

Los dejó allí también en compañía de todos los manjares que Esme había preparado y se dispuso a sentarse al lado de Carlise igual que lo había hecho la tarde anterior. Charlie estaba enfrente de ella mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Bella, dispuesta a empezar, con buen pie preguntó:

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

-Me lesioné- se limitó a contestar éste.

-¿Y cómo va la recuperación?

-Lenta.

-Lo siento.

-No veo porque- Bella enarcó una ceja. No la estaba ayudando en absoluto.

-No me lo estas poniendo fácil.

-¿Fácil para qué?

-Anoche no empezamos muy bien y ya que tengo que estar aquí me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien- dijo Bella, llevándose un vaso de zumo a los labios.

-No me interesa ser amigo de la amante embarazada de Jacob.

-¡Charlie!- exclamó Esme, escandalizada.

Bella se atragantó con el zumo y empezó a toser con violencia, poniéndose roja.

Así que a eso se debía el ambiente hostil… Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con la fuerza de la indignación y miró a Charlie.

-Así que eso es lo que pensáis- empezó cerrando los puños- Que soy la amante de Jacob y que me ha traído aquí para ocultarle a Leah que estoy embarazada de él.

-¡Pues sí! Y te recomiendo que no te pongas muy cómoda, porque en cuanto vuelva Edward te va a echar de aquí en menos que canta un gallo.

-Bien- respondió Bella, poniéndose en pie- ¡Entonces no le daré ese placer ¡Me marcharé antes!

-No puedes hacer eso- intervino Esme conciliatoria- Jacob quiere que te quedes aquí por tiempo indefinido. Además, no hay forma de salir de la isla si no es en barco o en avión.

- ¡O sea que estoy encerrada en un sitio en el que no soy bienvenida! Estupendo. Y para que lo sepáis… conozco a Leah desde el colegio, íbamos juntas a clases de cálculo, y nunca me acostaría con Jacob… ¡son mis amigos y los quiero!

Bella lanzó la servilleta encima de la mesa con rabia y se levantó para desaparecer por la cocina furiosa.

-Te has pasado- dijo Carlise sin levantar la voz ni la mirada del vaso.

-Pero tres pueblos- siguió Emmet.

-¡Venga ya! Sólo he dicho lo que todos pensamos.

-En la chica hay algo raro- dijo Esme- Sus ojos parecen velados por un suceso horrible. Además, anoche tuvo pesadillas, estaba gritando… Iba a despertarla cuando paró, realmente parecía asustada.

-Quizá no sea la amante de Jacob- empezó Emmet- Quizá sólo sea una amiga de la familia a la que le ha pasado algo horrible y la han traído aquí para que descanse. Puede que hayamos sido injustos con ella.

Charlie se revolvió incómodo en su silla. La verdad es que estaba muy irritable desde que le dispararon en el brazo, y si a eso le sumamos su costumbre de desconfiar de todo el mundo por lo que le ocurrió en el pasado, quizá se habían apresurado en juzgarla.

-Me parece que hemos sacado conclusiones precipitadas- empezó Esme- Realmente parecía sincera cuando ha dicho que les quiere.

-Iré a disculparme- dijo Charlie, poniéndose en pie.

-Llévale esto- Esme le tendió un plato con un trozo de tarta de calabaza- No ha comido nada. Y dile que me encantaría que me ayudara a preparar la comida, si quiere.

Bella bajó las escalinatas de la casa rumbo a la playa tratando de contener las lágrimas. Esas no estaban siendo las vacaciones idílicas que le había prometido Jacob. Todo había salido mal. Llegó hasta el mar y se puso a caminar furiosa por la orilla. Dejó que las olas bañaran sus pies… No podía culparles por pensar así, aunque no dejaba de reconocer que eran unos malpensados y ella como una tonta tratando de llevarse bien con ellos. Estaba tan cansada… si al menos pudiera dormir por las noches todo sería más fácil.

Tan tranquila como estaba, no percibió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda, aunque tampoco lo hubiera notado de estar concentrada. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Charlie. Alzó el brazo que no sostenía el pastel y se lo pasó por la cintura atrayéndola de golpe hacia él.

Al notar como aquel brazo la rodeaba y la atraía hacia un cuerpo duro, sintió que el mundo se acababa.

No podía ser, otra vez no…

Empezó a revolverse y a gritar presa de un pánico inconsciente, tratando de soltarse. Esta vez no iba a dejarse secuestrar sin presentar pelea.

-¡Quieres calmarte!- gritó Charlie, tratando de sostenerla con los dos brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño- Bella... ¡soy Charlie! ¡Te vas a hacer daño!

-¡Suéltame!- volvió a gritar Bella tratando de soltarse- ¡No me hagas daño, suéltame!

-¡Cuando te calmes!

Le dio la vuelta bruscamente y la cogió de las muñecas. Ahogó un quejido de sorpresa. Sólo había visto tanto miedo en los ojos de los prisioneros de guerra, los condenados, incluso en los desesperados… Estaba mirándolo pero no lo veía. Y seguía revolviéndose con fuerza tratando de liberarse, estaba histérica.

-¡Bella, mírame!- gritó, zarandeándola con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño- ¡Aquí estas segura, nadie te va a hacer daño!

Bella dejó de revolverse y le miró aún asustada. Quizá fue esa mirada la que cambió la relación entre los dos.

-No te voy a hacer daño, pequeña- le dijo, mirándola con dulzura- Cálmate, por favor.

De pronto, ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Charlie, aturdido, la dejó caer con suavidad mientras ella se cubría la cara con las manos. Realmente tenía que haberle pasado algo horrible si le daba tanto miedo que la tocaran. Estaba de rodillas frente a ella, oyéndola llorar desconsolada.

-Siento haberte asustado- le dijo Charlie- Vamos, deja de llorar. Nadie te va a hacer daño mientras estés aquí.

-Lo siento- gimió Bella, tranquilizándose un poco.

-No, yo lo siento. No me he portado muy bien contigo, y encima te he asustado.

-No podías saberlo.

-Bella…- empezó Charlie, incómodo- ¿Qué te hicieron?

Ella negó con la cabeza indicándole que no quería hablar, y Charlie no insistió. Lo había visto muchas veces en su trabajo, mujeres asustadas ante el contacto, y en esos momentos decidió que se iba a portar bien con ella y a evitar que pasara más miedo.

-Oye…- empezó Charlie- Venía a firmar la paz contigo- Bella lo miró sorprendida con sus enormes ojos castaños- ¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos amigos?

-Yo…

-Y quizá pueda hacer algo para que te sientas más segura.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cómo enseñarte cómo te tienes que soltar de alguien que te coge por la espalda- los ojos de Bella se iluminaron.

-¿Harías eso?

-Por supuesto- asintió Charlie- Unas clases de autodenfensa no le vienen mal a nadie.

-Estaré encantada de aprender- añadió Bella, con una sonrisa que de pronto se borró- Pero soy algo torpe…

Charlie simplemente estalló en carcajadas.

Y así fueron transcurriendo los días, entre clases de defensa impartidas por Charlie.

-Realmente eres torpe- dijo éste, mirando desde arriba cómo trataba de coger aire.

-Ya te lo dije- respondió ella, con una sonrisa divertida.

Ahora Bella ayudaba a Esme con la casa (le había dicho que la llamara así después de darle el remedio de su madre para quitar las manchas del mantel de hilo) aprendió a recolectar café y cultivarlo cortesía de Carlise y Emmet le enseñó a montar a caballo… pero como tenía vértigo al verse tan alta lo abandonó pronto, aunque le encantaba ver a los hombres trabajar con ellos.

Billy la llevó al pueblo a conocerlo. Descubrió que, a pesar de ser huraño y de desconfiar de todo el mundo, era un hombre amable y entrañable que adoraba los coches y todo lo que tuviera motor. Intercambió impresiones sobre música con Seth... que era un verdadero gusto, pues sabía un montón de cosas de muchos grupos.

Y cortesía de Charlie… descubrió la biblioteca de la casa, aunque tenía la impresión de que él no pasaba demasiado tiempo allí a juzgar por lo rápido que había salido al ver el entusiasmo de Bella.

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco y Bella empezó a sentirse como en casa a pesar de estar entre todos aquellos hombres, aunque no dejaba de pensar que allí estaba pasando algo raro. Había curioseado por la mansión, y había descubierto que la puerta que daba al sótano estaba siempre cerrada, al igual que la que daba al ático, y luego estaba el hecho de que a veces, cuando entraba en algún cuarto y sorprendía a alguno de los chicos, se callaban de pronto y recogían todo lo que estaban haciendo.

Además, ¿cuántos rancheros o campesinos como ellos sabían defensa personal? Porque no sólo Charlie sabía defenderse, los otros cuatro hombres de la casa también sabían. Era definitivamente un poco raro.

Era viernes por la noche, bien tarde. Acababa de despertarse de una horrible pesadilla, la misma de siempre: ella atada a la cama otra vez con un peso moviéndose encima. Se notaba demasiado tensa como para intentar dormirse de nuevo, así que decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de leche y pasar por la biblioteca para recoger un libro.

La casa permanecía a oscuras y silenciosa, pero bastaba la luz de la luna para iluminar sus pasos hasta su destino. Tenía algo de fresco y no se había puesto la bata sobre el liviano camisón, pero era agradable y estaba casi segura de no encontrarse a nadie a esas horas. Así que daba igual que caminara ligerita de ropa. Vale, tenía que reconocerlo, era una fetichista de estas ropas, podía llevar los pantalones rotos y la camiseta descolorida, que debajo siempre había conjunto de seda, o de encaje…

Pensando en todo esto abrió la puerta de la cocina y pasó a su interior. Reprimiendo un bostezo, buscó el interruptor de la luz, cuando de pronto vio moverse una silueta contra la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Se quedó de piedra, sintiendo como el miedo le subía a la garganta, y trató de mantener la calma. En la casa estaba segura y no tenía que tener miedo, seguramente sería producto de su imaginación. Buscó de nuevo la luz del interruptor y de pronto, antes de que lo alcanzara, notó una pequeña brisa de aire y se hizo la luz en la cocina.

Bella ahogó un quejido asustado. Frente a sus ojos había alguien vestido de negro, casi pegado a ella. Levantó temerosa la mirada… parecía que aquel pecho no iba a acabarse nunca… y entonces los vio. Dos ojos verde esmeralda, como los de un peligroso felino, fríos y controlados, unidos a unos labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó una voz profunda que la sacudió hasta las entrañas.

No conocía a aquel hombre, pero tenía el aspecto más fiero que había visto en su vida. Era como un depredador acechando a una presa. Bella se sintió insignificante a su lado.

Era incapaz de responder.

Las manos de aquel hombre se cerraron sobre sus delicados brazos, apretando con fuerza, atrayéndola más hacia él de forma que sus cuerpos quedaron separados por escasos milímetros. Bella abrió la boca, sorprendida por el calor que liberaba aquel hombre.

-¡En este sitio se corta las manos a los ladrones!

Bella gimió asustada y cerró los ojos deseando que aquello fuera un mal sueño, tenía ganas de soltarse y salir de allí, alejarse de ese hombre que la turbaba y la miraba con sus ojos de depredador. Así que, sin pararse a pensar en nada más, se dispuso a poner en marcha lo aprendido. Le dio una patada en la espinilla y usando una de sus manos cerradas, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en las costillas. Bella gimió de dolor. ¿De qué estaba hecho ese hombre ¿De acero? Sin embargo, él lanzó un gemido ahogado y aflojó la presión lo suficiente como para que Bella pudiera desasirse de sus brazos.

Sin pensar en nada más se dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta de la cocina hacia el salón. Oyó unos pasos sigilosos tras ella y empezó a gritar con fuerza.

-¡SOCORRO¡QUE ALGUIEN VENGA!

Empezó a subir las escaleras, seguida por las apresuradas pisadas, cuando de pronto notó que la cogían de la cintura obligándola a trastabillar. Perdió el equilibrio y todo le dio vueltas. Notó como caía sobre algo blando y, de pronto, todo volvió a dar la vuelta notando un peso sobre ella.

Se revolvió, pero estaba eficazmente inmovilizada por aquel cuerpo, con el hombre sentado a horcajadas sobre ella y con los brazos colocados sobre la cabeza. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos sobre su cara; aquel rostro era en verdad el de un hombre enfadado.

Lo observó. Tenía unos grandes ojos, su nariz era recta, el pelo cobrizo, frondoso, totalmente desordenado, como si no hubiera manera de peinarlo. Le caía sobre la frente, dándole aspecto elegante. Sus labios eran grandes y bien delineados, estaban apretados, pero en esos segundos se relajaron y entreabrieron exhalando aire, al acercarse a ella.

Lo notaba respirar pausadamente encima, su torso estaba casi pegado a sus pechos, si se movía lo más mínimo se rozaría con él. Bella se sorprendió notando un cosquilleo en sus pechos, deseando arquearse para aliviar la tensión que tenía en ellos. Vio como las pupilas se dilataban convirtiendo los magníficos ojos verdes en casi negros. Su rostro se acercó a ella. Y entonces, Bella fue consciente de que estaba debajo de un hombre al que no conocía, totalmente a su merced, inmovilizada, escasa de ropa... ¡Y se sentía total y completamente segura, incluso excitada!

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar con su voz profunda. Sus labios casi rozaron los de ella- ¿De dónde has salido?

Bella levantó el mentón y entreabrió los labios. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel desconocido la besara, nunca se había sentido así, tan inflamada y al mismo tiempo… tan segura. Y entonces las luces del salón se encendieron.

Notó cómo el peso se aflojaba, cómo el hombre le soltaba los brazos, pero no se separaba del todo de ella. Vio su curtido rostro de piel morena volverse hacia la puerta de la cocina, mientras Bella, totalmente avergonzada, ocultaba el rostro hacia el otro lado, poniendo inconscientemente las manos sobre los pectorales del hombre.

¡Había estado a punto de besarse con un total desconocido! No podía creérselo. Entonces oyó la voz de Esme, la cual sonaba tremendamente divertida.

- ¡Oh! Veo que ya conoces a Edward... Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Bella se sentía estúpida dando vueltas por su cuarto totalmente nerviosa.

Cuando había aparecido Esme y les había sorprendido, ella solo había podido escurrirse de debajo de Edward y subir corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

No podía creerlo; la terapeuta le había dicho que necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse de nuevo al contacto masculino. Vale, había estado con los demás hombres del rancho y no se había muerto, pero es que ninguno de ellos trataba de propasarse.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

Aquel hombre que la había tumbado en las escaleras tampoco, solo la había inmovilizado porque creía que era un ladrón. Pero la cosa estaba en la postura… era prácticamente la misma que adoptaba su agresor con ella. Con él quería morirse y, sin embargo, con Edward se había sentido segura, excitada.

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo un escalofrío. Tenía que reconocer que era el hombre más viril que había conocido en su vida, y ese halo de peligro que lo envolvía… Estaba segura de que era eso lo que la había excitado tanto. Tenía que calmarse y comportarse como una adulta y, sobre todo, no salir huyendo cuando no era necesario.

Edward estaba sentado en la cocina tomando una pequeña cena que le había preparado Esme.

Permanecía desconcertado con el encuentro con esa chica. Al principio, cuando la había sorprendido en la cocina, no se había fijado mucho en ella. Simplemente se había dado cuenta de que tenía el pelo castaño oscuro totalmente enredado como si fuera un matorral, que no era demasiado alta y sobre todo que no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba. No era plana como una tabla, pero sí estaba bastante delgada.

Su opinión había cambiado radicalmente al estar sobre ella. Había sido una sensación… excitante.

Entonces había podido fijarse en ella: sus ojos castaños casi color chocolate que habían pasado de asustados a excitados al notarlo sobre ella, su nariz respingona tenía un punto insolente con todas esas pecas claras cubriendo el puente, sus labios en forma de corazón… El pelo que antes le había parecido horrible, esparcido por su rostro y sobre el suelo sin ningún orden, le confería a su cara un aspecto dulce. Había descubierto que su cuerpo, más que delgado, era delicado. Había deseado besarla, juntar sus labios con los de ella, introducirse en la húmeda cavidad y recorrerla con su lengua. Y casi lo habría hecho de no ser por la interrupción de Esme, que habría acudido al oírla gritar… y ahora por todo lo que le estaba contando.

-¿Qué Jacob la ha enviado aquí?- repitió, cerrando los puños- ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-Me dijo que la chica necesitaba descansar tranquila- añadió Esme- No dio ningún motivo más.

-¿Y por qué justo aquí?- bramó Edward- No ha querido pisar La Reserva desde que vino a invitarme a la boda con Leah, y no fue más que por compromiso. ¿Y ahora manda aquí a una amiguita?- terminó, furioso.

-No te lo tomes tan mal- aconsejó Esme- Después de todo, esta isla es de los dos.

-¡Me da igual! No la quiero aquí.

-Pues no parecía eso cuando os he encontrado en la escalera- respondió ella con sorna.

-¡No te lleves conclusiones equivocadas!- terminó él, poniéndose en pie- Mañana le comunicaré a nuestra invitada que abandone la isla.

-Pero…

-¡No quiero tener a la amante del chucho aquí! No voy a ser cómplice de algo así.

-No creo que ella sea amante de Jacob- le dijo Esme- Al principio nosotros también lo pensamos, pero con los días…

-¡No me vengas con esas! La has visto, es tan hermosa que podría volver loco a cualquier hombre…hasta a mi querido primo Jacob.

-Es hermosa- afirmó Esme- Yo misma me he sorprendido al verla con ese camisón tan…sugerente. No parecía de las que usan ese tipo de ropa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Edward, curioso.

-Espera mañana al desayuno y lo entenderás. Si entonces sigues pensando que es una _femme fatale_, la echas.

Esme salió de la cocina dejando sentado a Edward con los puños fuertemente apretados. No podía creer que Jacob hubiera mandado a su amante a la isla, después de todo lo que le recriminó a él con su "querida hermanita". Seguro que la había encandilado con convertirla en una estrella y ella estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para lograrlo. Y si para ello tenía que pasar unos días en una paradisíaca isla… ¿qué más daba?

Él conocía muy bien a esa clase de chicas, había hecho uso de ellas en múltiples ocasiones para saciar sus apetitos. Bastaba con regalarles algo con muchos ceros para que hicieran cualquier cosa.

Quizá sí podría tenerla unos cuantos días en la casa. Después de todo, le había resultado excitante estar encima de ella, y seguro que tenerla encima también lo era. Y de rodillas, y a cuatro patas…

Sonrió para sus adentros. Bastaría con que le regalara algo caro y le dijera que él también tenía acciones en la empresa de música y ella haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera para convertirse en una estrella.

Por un momento, cuando se despertó, estuvo tentada de no levantarse para ayudar a Esme con el desayuno, como tenía previsto. Pero considerando que era infantil por su parte no enfrentarse a ese… ese hombre, se decidió a bajar.

Cuando cruzó la puerta de la cocina, Esme ya estaba allí empezando a sacar cosas de la nevera. Sonrió contenta al verla.

-Buenos días- la saludó Bella con una sonrisa.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Pseee- dijo ella, empezando a preparar pastelitos de calabaza.

-Anoche te fuiste corriendo, no me dejaste presentarte a Edward como es debido. Aunque… me parece que lo conociste bastante bien dadas las circunstancias.

Bella se sonrojó violentamente y se volvió de espaldas para ocultar el temblor que había aparecido en sus manos.

-Me asustó- dijo Bella, rezando para que su voz sonara lo más normal posible

-Normal… se te echó literalmente encima- añadió Esme liberando una carcajada.

-¡No es gracioso!- protestó ésta, volviéndose de golpe- Me dio un susto de muerte.

-Venga ya… Hay mujeres que morirían por tenerlo encima.

-Pues yo no- contestó ella indignada, roja como un tomate.

-Lo que tú digas- añadió con una sonrisa

Bella maldijo para sus adentros, por ser tan obvia, pero es que no tenía ninguna experiencia con los hombres. Era una estrella famosa, sí, había tratado con ellos, pero el miedo a que se acercaran a ella solo por ser conocida había hecho que se encerrara en sí misma. Era tan inocente en esos temas como cuando tenía 15 años.

Amasó con más fuerza de la necesaria lo que tenía entre manos, al menos le valía para distraerse.

Cogió el _pudding _de calabaza que había preparado el día anterior y empezó hacer los pasteles antes de llevarlos al horno. Bella le había enseñado la receta hacía algunos días y quería probarla.

Más relajada, empezó a preparar galletas caseras bajo la mirada complacida de Esme. Aprendía rápido, le estaba cogiendo mucho aprecio a esa chica, igual que el resto de los habitantes de la casa.

Había conquistado a los hombres a través de su sencillez… y estaba segura de que su jefe no iba a ser menos.

Poco a poco, la cocina se fue llenando de bromas y risas por parte de los ya habituales. Bella disfrutaba mucho de esas conversaciones desenfadadas mientras tomaban un café. En esos momentos entraron dos personas a las que Bella aun no conocía, pero a juzgar por los gritos de júbilo, los demás sí. Había uno larguirucho, de cabello castaño, ojos miel y aspecto de profesor de literatura. Junto a él había entrado la chica más escandalosa que había conocido nunca, con el pelo negro, facciones de duende y un andar de bailarina. Eran una extraña pareja.

Empezaron a saludar a los presentes y finalmente repararon en ella, que estaba sentada aún en la mesa.

-Ven Bella- le indicó Charlie alargando una mano hacia ella- Te presentaré al resto de la familia.

Bella se levantó y tomó la mano de Charlie, que tiró de ella hasta dejarla a su lado e inmediatamente su brazo se apoyó en la parte baja de su espalda. Hacía unos días Bella se habría apartado de un salto, pero las sencillas muestras de afecto sin buscar nada más la hacían sentirse tranquila.

-Bella, éste es Jasper. Se encarga de llevar la contabilidad del negocio- la muchacha, sin dejar de sonreír, le tendió la mano y él le respondió con su acento inglés:

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita.

-Lo mismo digo- repuso ella.

La chica que había entrado con él se apresuró también a saludarla, pero se tropezó con una silla y habría caído al suelo si Japer no la hubiera cogido con fuerza.

-Ella es el Duende- dijo, Charlie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Es Alice!¡Alice!- gritó indignada, mirando a Sirius.

-Bella- añadió ésta dándole la mano, aún aturdida.

-Es que odia que la llamen con ese mote- se apresuró a explicar Jasper.

-¿Y quién no lo odiaría si este tonto se empeñara en llamarte asi?

Entre risas, todos fueron ocupando sus lugares en la mesa, a Bella le encantó tener a Alice a su lado, era una mujer muy dicharachera… y realmente parecía un duendecillo.

Enfrascados como estaban en una conversación sobre caballos, Bella no percibió que la puerta de la cocina se abría y el motivo de su insomnio la noche anterior entraba a la cocina.

Edward saludó con la cabeza a Esme y recorrió la mesa buscando a Isabella.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la chica que estaba al lado de Alice. Arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Dónde estaba la _femme_ _fatale _de la noche anterior? ¿Qué hacía allí aquella cosa vestida con pantalones descoloridos y camiseta tres tallas más grandes?

-¡Dios mío, qué horror!- gimió de pronto, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarle.

Bella sintió como toda la sangre se le iba del cuerpo para alojarse de pronto en su cara. Edward a la luz del día era… diferente. Alto y más delgado que los demás allí presentes, con su pelo cobrizo alborotado y unos increíbles ojos verdes. Y la miraba como si fuera un engendro de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, él era… sexy, se dijo Bella, no guapo como Carlise o Emmet, ni dulce como Jasper, ni mucho menos protector como Charlie, pero había algo en su rostro y sus ojos verdes que lo hacían terriblemente atractivo.

-¿Qué tal por Inglaterra?- le preguntó Carlise con labios apretados.

-Lluvioso- añadió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Bella- ¿Es que no tienes nada más nuevo que ponerte?- preguntó de pronto.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó, Bella sorprendida.

-¿Es que mi primo no te ha comprado nada más bonito que eso?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero que ya os conocéis?- intervino Emmet.

-Yo puedo comprarme la ropa sola, señor Cullen, no necesito que su primo me la… patrocine- respondió Bella con insolencia.

-Anoche Edward le hizo un placaje a Bella en las escaleras y me los encontré en una posición comprometida- respondió Esme a la pregunta de Emmet.

-No creas que porque vayas vestida como un adefesio no te he calado- añadió Edward sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Cómo de comprometida?- preguntó Emmet.

-No sé a qué se refiere- añadió Bella.

-Edward estaba encima de ella y la tenía totalmente inmovilizada.

-A qué sé lo que son capaces de hacer las chicas como tú para conseguir sus propósitos.

-¿Y ella no protestó?- preguntó Billy.

-No sé a qué propósitos se refiere- respondió Bella sirviéndose café.

-No… de hecho parecía estar a gusto.

-¿Qué te ha prometido mi primo a cambio de tus… servicios?- le preguntó sirviéndose un trozo del pastel de calabaza.

-¿Cómo de a gusto?

-Estaban a punto de besarse.

-No te entiendo- añadió Bella, que pensaba que en honor a la paz era mejor hacerse la tonta.

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó Seth.

-Oh venga, no te hagas la inocente…- siguió Edward mientras se llevaba un trozo del pastel a la boca y cerraba los ojos en un gesto de satisfacción- ¡Esto está buenísimo!- dijo de pronto- Esme te has superado a ti misma.

-¡Oh!, no la he preparado yo- respondió la anciana con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?

-He sido yo- respondió Bella poniéndose en pie mirándolo de manera desafiante.

-Ah ¿Pero es que sabes cocinar?¿No tienes miedo de que se te rompa una uña ¡Oh! Perdón, no se te pueden romper porque no tienes ni idea de lo que es llevar las uñas arregladas ¿no?

Bella cerró los puños con fuerza y lo miró con furia.

-¡Vete al diablo Edward Cullen!- gritó ella, empujando la silla con fuerza para salir rápidamente de la cocina.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando sorprendidos a su jefe. Nunca se había mostrado tan desagradable con una chica… y con ella había sido más que eso.

-¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?- le preguntó Charlie con el entrecejo fruncido- Es una buena chica.

-Cómo se nota que no la viste anoche paseándose por una casa sólo en camisón.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

-La imagen de anoche no es la misma que la de ahora- siguió Edward- Lo que me lleva a preguntarme cuál de las dos es real.

-Eso es absurdo- añadió Alice- Puede que le guste la ropa interior sexy pero que le guste el estilo cómodo. No tiene por qué estar fingiendo.

-Como se nota que tú eres mujer- inquirió Edward.

-Pues durante la semana que ha pasado aquí no parecía ser la mujer fatal que tú dices. De hecho, es más bien tímida- se sumó Carlise.

-Podéis pensar lo que queráis. Yo ya tengo una opinión sobre ella- se defendió Edward, poniéndose en pie.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la cocina y se detuvo unos instantes en la puerta, para volver hacia la mesa y coger todo el pastel de calabaza ante la mirada sorprendida de sus hombres.

-Os quiero a todos en la sala de reuniones dentro de dos horas. Quiero todos los trabajos de la finca en marcha para entonces, hemos de repasar varias cosas del viaje a Inglaterra.

Bella estaba en la playa con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Ese hombre era realmente difícil y tenía un carácter insoportable; no se parecía en nada a Jacob, más calmado y comedido a la hora de expresarse. Edward era una apisonadora humana que arrasaba con todo lo que no le gustaba.

A pesar de todo Bella no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se le agitaba el corazón cada vez que lo veía aparecer. Era sin lugar a dudas un hombre peligroso y, sin embargo, sabía que nunca le haría daño. Ahora que lo pensaba con calma se daba cuenta de que la noche anterior, cuando habían caído por las escaleras, había colocado su cuerpo de forma que recibiera todo el impacto, para que ella no sufriera ningún mal.

-Hola- la saludó una voz contenta. Bella se volvió para mirar a Seth sonriente, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Ya han acabado de desayunar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí- añadió él. Pareció meditar unos momentos antes de añadir- No es un mal tipo ¿sabes?

-¿Quién?

-Edward- respondió el muchacho.

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario.

-Me sacó de la miseria en la que vivía- añadió el chico, y ante la mirada estupefacta de Bella añadió- Yo vivía en la Push, en la calle. Mis padres me abandonaron nada más nacer y pasé la mayor parte de mi vida en orfanatos de mala muerte hasta que tuve edad suficiente para escaparme.

Sobrevivía en la calle, hasta que Edward me sorprendió metiéndole la mano en el bolsillo- Seth sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de Bella- Yo tenía doce años y aquel día fue el primero de una vida mejor. Me trajo aquí, me dio un hogar y una educación…

-Oh, Seth- dijo Bella, alargando la mano hacia el niño para acariciarle un hombro- Lo siento.

-Por eso admiro tanto a Reed- siguió él- porque en parte hace lo mismo que Edward. No es como todos esos famosos que van de superestrellas sin haber logrado nada en la vida más que acostarse con alguien, ella lucha por mejorar el mundo. ¿Oíste que dio un concierto en Las Vegas para recaudar fondos para mejorar las condiciones de un hospital para niños desfavorecidos?

-Sí, lo oí- suspiró ella, con pesar.

-Fue el día que…- Seth apretó los puños con fuerza- No sé cómo ese hombre pudo hacerle algo tan horrible a una persona como ella- suspiró el chico- Solo espero que se ponga bien pronto.

-Lo hará- terció Bella, de pronto con tono firme- Dale tiempo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. A Bella le hubiera gustado contarle que sabía cómo se sentía, que algo muy parecido le había pasado a ella.

Que había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía diez años en un accidente de tráfico, y que se había ido a vivir a casa de sus tíos, donde si bien no le faltó de nada material, si había echado en falta el amor de una familia. Hasta que se reencontró con Jacob y Leah y rápidamente pasó a formar parte de sus vidas.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Seth, de pronto- La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños, Edward va a darme una fiesta sorpresa.

-¿Una fiesta sorpresa?

-Obviamente él no sabe que yo lo sé- añadió el joven con una sonrisa pícara, poniéndose en pie.

-Pues finge impresionarte cuando llegue el momento- aconsejó Bella, divertida.

-No te preocupes… mira.

Seth hizo tal mueca de sorpresa que Bella no pudo menos que echarse a reír. Ese muchacho era increíble, parecía capaz de mantener la esperanza hasta en los momentos más duros. Debía aprender muchas cosas de él, pensó, poniéndose en pie.

De pronto tuvo una idea brillante. Tenía el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto, y esa vez iba a lograr que su rostro adoptara una expresión de sorpresa de verdad. Pero necesitaría ayuda para lograrlo…. Y no había visto ni un solo teléfono por la casa.

Edward Cullen, más conocido como "el vampiro", miró a sus hombres con seriedad, sentados en la mesa de operaciones que había en el ático de la casa.

Billy, era su experto en mecánica. Capaz de conducir cualquier vehículo por tierra, mar y aire, jugaba con sus dedos totalmente concentrado.

Charlie, era el especialista en estrategia, a pesar de su aspecto. Estaba examinando los informes que les había proporcionado Alice sobre la misión. Como siempre, mantenía su aire de frialdad extrema, como si todo aquello no fuera con él, y una expresión aburrida en el rostro. Carlise, "el infiltrado", solía ser su enlace. Era el que se hacía pasar por narcotraficante o terrorista.

Les pasaba la información necesaria antes de que ellos les dieran el golpe maestro. Conocía a la gente de peor calaña de los bajos fondos de medio mundo y tenía contactos por doquier. Lo raro era que en esos momentos estuviera en La Reserva, nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo allí.

Emmet, era especialista en explosivos. Permanecía paseando desconcertado de un lado al otro de la sala. Siempre tan nervioso y activo, había pasado confinado dos meses cuando una de las bombas que estaban desactivando explotó antes de tiempo y le incrustó metralla en un brazo.

Ahora era un león enjaulado por la inactividad.

Jasper era el mejor francotirador de su categoría. Podía ser igual de letal con un rifle que con cualquier cosa que se pudiera lanzar. También era el experto en perfiles psicológicos.

Mantenía su serena mirada sobre las fotos que había sobre la mesa.

Alice era la experta en informática y la que dotaba al equipo de cualquier tipo de cosa que necesitaran.

Todos tenían su especialidad y todos eran expertos en el arte de la guerra. Los siete formaban el mejor equipo visto en años, los siete eran "Los Vampiros de la noche"… y los siete eran letales mercenarios.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Edward a su equipo.

-¿Los informes que obtuvimos están correctos?- preguntó Emmet con superioridad, tirando los papeles con burla encima de la mesa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó Alice indignada, puesto que había sido ella la que se había introducido en multitud de ordenadores para obtenerla.

-Tranquila- intervino Edward, posando una mano sobre su brazo- Nadie dice que sea culpa tuya, pero quiero opciones.

-¿Ya le has dicho a nuestro patrocinador que la pista era falsa?- preguntó Charlie deteniendo su paseo.

-Por supuesto. No se lo ha tomado nada bien, pero le he asegurado que lo encontraremos.

-¿No es posible que ese hombre simplemente descubriera que le estábamos siguiendo y escurriera el bulto?- preguntó Emmet posando sus ojos maliciosos en Edward. Le encantaba hacer notar todos los fallos para ponerlo en evidencia.

-Fuimos cuidadosos- respondió Jasper cruzándose de brazos, pensativo.

-Son demasiadas probabilidades, y hemos de volverlo a encontrar- suspiró Charlie- El padre de esa chica no dormirá tranquilo hasta que lo hayamos hecho.

-¡Sabía que no debíamos aceptar este encargo!- saltó Emmet de pronto, golpeando la mesa- Os habéis involucrado emocionalmente y eso no es bueno- añadió poniéndose en pie- ¡Os dije que no era buena idea, pero nunca me hacéis caso!

-Nos pagó bien- terció Edward- Pero esa no es la cuestión; lo votamos y ganó la mayoría.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- exclamó Alice indignada- Después de lo que hizo a esas chicas…- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda- no podemos dejar que siga suelto.

-Pero es que tú siempre consigues la mayoría- protestó Emmet fulminando a Edward con la mirada- Teníamos encargos mejores que ese, mejor pagados... y ahora estamos perdiendo el tiempo porque el niño quiso jugar a salvar a damiselas en apuros.

-No podemos dejar que un violador en serie vaya suelto por el mundo- repuso Jasper con su voz tranquila- Fue una buena elección, aunque no ganemos tanto dinero.

-¡Todos estáis siempre de su parte!- inquirió Emmet mirando furioso a Edward, quien lo miraba impasible cruzado de brazos- Yo no sería tan...

-¡Basta!- cortó Carlise mirando al rubio- Ahora no es momento de esto. Cullen salió elegido como jefe con seis votos contra dos- sentenció, frunciendo los labios con evidente disgusto.

Esa elección no había carecido de polémica. Cuando Vulturi se retiró y eligieron a un nuevo líder, excepto Carlise y el mismo Emmet, todos votaron a Edward. Desde entonces el ambiente tenso que había entre los dos bandos se había acrecentado.

Ninguno duda que Emmet tenga capacidad para dirigirnos- intervino Jasper con su voz calmada y conciliatoria- Pero Edward está demostrando tener grandes cualidades como...

-¡Sí!- lo cortó Emmet indignado- Gracias a San Cullen nos hemos convertido en unos sentimentales que buscan violadores en serie, que dejan tan pocas pistas que no podemos seguirle el rastro- repuso, con una mirada cínica en sus ojos- Ni tan solo _"el gran rastreador"_- terminó con su voz llena de triunfo.

-Lo atraparemos - añadió Edward, imperturbable- Tarde o temprano cometerá un error.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque ha dejado de hacerlo- suspiró Jasper, retomando la conversación inicial para tratar de romper el ambiente enrarecido que había en el aire- No cuadra con el perfil. Al inicio era compulsivo a la hora de matar, lo hacía casi todas las semanas y sus crímenes crecieron en brutalidad…

-Sí, lo primero eran simples violaciones, y ahora las mata, destroza y desfigura de tal modo que hasta a sus padres les cuesta reconocerlas. Sin embargo el escenario cada vez es más pulcro y ordenado, más limpio, no deja pistas… nunca- apuntó Charlie sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Sabemos algo del FBI?- preguntó Edward mirando a Carlise.

-Están igual de perdidos que nosotros- respondió éste, aunque con claro desagrado- Bueno… más, porque ellos no se han dado cuenta de la relación entre los casos.

-Bien- Edward se puso en pie- Emmet, quiero que la semana que viene vayas a todos los sitios donde el actuó. Quiero que hagas preguntas, que husmees por los lugares donde encontraron a las chicas y quiero saber qué lugares frecuentaban en sus ratos libres, donde estudiaban, si tenían hábitos raros… todo. Quizá así encontremos algo que nos diga como las elegía, algo que nos lleve hasta él.

-¿Esto que es un castigo por poner en duda tu capacidad de mando?- indagó el rubio cruzado de brazos, mirándolo de manera desafiante.

-Tómalo como quieras- repuso Edward con una sonrisa triunfadora- Creo que mantenerte alejado de aquí te aclarará las ideas. Por otra parte, creo que es momento de empezar con otros casos. Esta mañana he llamado a Panamá para decir que aceptamos dar caza a los narcotraficantes. Carlise, quiero que te infiltres en sus filas al menos un mes y empieces a mandarnos información. Busca el mejor momento para que podamos atacarles.

Carlise no contestó. Miró a Harry con sus ojos grises, sabios y calculadores, antes de asentir y salir de allí sin decir palabra.

Bella entró en la cocina con pasos apresurados. Esme ya estaba allí preparando la comida y se volvió sorprendida hacía ella cuando la oyó a sus espaldas.

- Esme- llamó la chica tomándole las manos- Necesito tu ayuda.

-Si quieres que te ayude a estrangular a Edward, olvídalo- respondió la señora con una sonrisa.

-No… de momento no creo que haga falta llegar a esos extremos- dijo Bella totalmente seria antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Seth me ha dicho que su cumpleaños es la semana que viene y quiero hacerle un regalo.

-Si quieres bajar al pueblo solo tienes que pedírselo a Billy- explicó Esme.

-Es que lo que quiero comprarle no está en el pueblo… necesito que me lo traigan del exterior- susurró ella en tono confidencial.

-¿Y cómo…?

-¡Ahí entras tú! Necesito un teléfono.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hablar con Jacob.

-¿Y para qué quieres hablar con mi primo?- inquirió una voz profunda desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Asuntos personales- respondió Bella rápidamente, sin mirarlo, caminando hacia la mesa para ir poniéndola. Esme empezó a trabajar de espaldas a ellos como si no existiera.

-Le echas de menos… que conmovedor- inquirió, acercándose a ella.

-Pues sí- respondió altiva, colocando los vasos sobre la mesa.

-Yo podría darte lo mismo que él.

Bella se estremeció. No lo había sentido moverse, no había notado que estaba detrás de ella.

No hasta que le había rodeado la cintura con un fuerte brazo y la había pegado contra su cuerpo, que a pesar de ser delgado, era terriblemente duro. Su aliento cerca de su cuello la sacudió, estremeciéndola.

-Dudo mucho que tú tengas algo que yo pueda querer- consiguió decir ella con la voz turbada. No lo entendía. Edward la tenía pegado a él y ella, que debería estar gritando como una loca, se dejaba hacer.

-¿Estás segura?- le susurró, dándose besos justo donde latía el puso de su cuello, mientras se acercaba hacia su cuerpo rozando la erección que estaba empezando a formarse en sus glúteos.

-Completamente- suspiró ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de forma que quedó anidada en su hombro.

-Podríamos irnos a tu cuarto ahora y pasarlo muy bien durante el tiempo que estés aquí- susurró, tomando un pecho entre sus manos.

Toda la nube de sensualidad en la que Bella estaba envuelta cayó de pronto. No tenía muy claro si por sus palabras o por la acción, pero dando una fuerte sacudida logró despedirse de él para mirarlo horrorizada.

-Eres…- exclamó, indignada- Eres… despreciable.

-Oh vamos querida, no me digas que no estabas disfrutando porque no me lo creeré- dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!- gritó Bella corriendo al otro lado de la mesa, buscando a Esme desesperada, que parecía haber desaparecido en algún momento.

-¿¡Y puedo saber porque no!?- le preguntó Edward perdiendo los nervios- Seguro que a Jacob le dejas hacerte de todo, y te aseguró que yo soy mejor amante que él.

-¡No me acuesto con Jake!- gritó Bella indignada.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡No!

-¡No te creo! Estoy seguro de que te ha propuesto convertirte en una estrella si eres una buena chica. ¡Sin embargo yo también soy socio de la empresa, puedo proporcionarte lo mismo ¡De verdad! Y joyas, y vestidos…

Bella le miró unos momentos estupefacta ante sus palabras, no sabía si indignarse o echarse a reír. Edward creía que estaba tratando de conseguir una carrera musical acostándose con su primo.

-¿No dices nada?- dijo Edward contemplando su rostro- ¿Te lo estás pensando, eh?

Y de pronto, Bella estalló en una risa histérica, que la dobló por la mitad y atrajo a varios habitantes de la casa hasta allí. Edward la observaba sorprendido, mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

-¿De qué te ríes?- inquirió, con los dientes apretados.

-De ti- respondió ella, cogiéndose el estómago- No quiero joyas, ni vestidos caros, ni una carrera musical- _"solo quiero recuperar la mía" _pensó, haciendo que su risa parara casi al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Eres despreciable- le dijo escupiendo las palabras- y no me acostaría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina dejando a Edward totalmente transpuesto.

Hizo un movimiento de ir tras ella, pero Jasper le cerró el paso.

-Déjame ir tras ella.

-No.

-Está llorando- dijo él apretando los puños.

-Después de lo que le has dicho, necesita estar sola- aconsejó Jasper, mirándolo fijamente.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Bella cruzó la puerta dando un portazo y caminó nerviosa por el cuarto. No era capaz de ver nada, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas. ¿Es que no iba a poder tener un minuto de paz en esa casa? ¿Iba a tener que aguantar las tonterías de Edward?

Se limpió las mejillas con furia. Él no se merecía que derramara una sola lágrima por sus insultos, pero estas no dejaban de correr por sus ojos.

Oyó como una puerta se abría a sus espaldas y se tensó visiblemente con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que había más allá de la ventana.

-¿Bella?- la llamó Esme tras de sí.

-Estoy bien- musitó ésta, sin volverse.

-Te he traído un teléfono- le dijo la mujer- Lo dejo encima de la cama.

-Gracias, pero no quiero que se meta en líos por mi culpa.

-Edward me ha pedido que te lo traiga.

-¡Oh! Que amable- añadió con acidez, volviéndose de pronto hacia la mujer.

Esme observó sus ojos rojos y tristes. La compadecía, Edward era muy amable con todo el mundo, sobre todo con las mujeres, su fría actitud hacia ellas las hacía caer como moscas. Nunca era maleducado con ellas, no entendía porque la estaba tratando de una manera tan miserable, aunque empezaba a tener serias sospechas de cual podía ser la causa. Le parecía estupendo que Bella se resistiera, más o menos, a sus encantos, estaba bien para variar que una mujer no cayera del todo rendida a sus pies a la primera de cambio. Se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero antes se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia ella.

-Esta noche tenemos visita para cenar- le dijo a Bella- Tendrás que ponerte elegante.

-¿Cómo de elegante?- le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Recibimos a un importante agricultor de café que quiere comprar a Edward toda la producción de este año. Es muy influyente... será una cena de postín- explicó la anciana.

-Llevaré un bonito vestido, no se preocupe- repuso Bella cogiendo el teléfono entre sus manos- ¿Algo más?- le preguntó arisca al ver que Esme no se movía.

-¿Cómo te manejas con los cubiertos en la mesa?

-Perfectamente- respondió levantando la barbilla irritada – Aún no como con las manos.

-No era mi intención ofenderte... solo quiero que esta noche vaya todo sobre ruedas.

Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras la mujer salía del cuarto.

-Esme- la llamó Bella haciéndola volverse- Gracias- Aquella palabra llevaba una disculpa que Esme también leyó.

-De nada.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Bella se dejó caer en la cama con el teléfono en las manos. Miró al techo, perdida en sus pensamientos... ¿Qué pasaría si se presentaba esta noche en vaqueros y sudadera y se dedicaba a comer con las manos y sorber la sopa? Era fácil: Edward la mataría, y mejor no tentar al destino. Sonrió para sus adentros, eso era demasiado previsible y poco sutil, ya encontraría otra forma de vengarse de Edward.

Respiró hondo antes de marcar el número de teléfono de la casa de Jacob y Leah, no quería que le notaran lo afectada que estaba. Al cuarto timbrazo contestó una voz conocida:

-¿Sí?

-¡Leah!- por un momento sintió un nudo en el estómago. Tragó con dificultad.

-Bella... ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó preocupada la morena, desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Nada...- dudó unos instantes- Pero necesito un favor.

Bella contempló su reflejo en el espejo. No estaba mal del todo, quizá hasta demasiado bien dadas las circunstancias, pero teniendo en cuenta que esa ropa se la ponía para cenas de gala, entrevistas, firmas de discos... el sencillo vestido era discreto.

Al menos no tenía porque que arreglarse el pelo, no se encontraba con ánimos y siempre se ocupaba de eso el equipo de peluquería y maquillaje que llevaba detrás. Se rió para sus adentros; las estilistas necesitaban horas para que su pelo tuviera un aspecto decente, ella simplemente lo recogió en una pinza. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió al pasillo caminando hacia las escaleras. Hacía un rato que había oído aterrizar un helicóptero y minutos más tarde la llegada de un coche a la casa.

Bajó las escaleras y oyó voces en la biblioteca, así que tomando aire se dirigió hacia allí. Abrió la puerta con decisión esperando ver al recién llegado, pero para su sorpresa sólo Charlie y Jasper estaban allí sentados en dos sillones. Los dos se callaron de golpe poniéndose en pie al verla entrar.

-Buenas noches- les saludó con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos, mirando a su alrededor por si había alguien más allí.

-Estás muy guapa, Bella- le dijo Charlie invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

-Gracias- añadió ella con una sonrisa sentándose en el sofá- ¿Dónde está el invitado?

-Invitados- corrigió Jasper, cruzado de brazos con semblante serio.

-El señor Denali ha venido con su hermanastra- le explicó Charlie al ver su rostro de confusión.

Bella se puso tensa al notar el fastidio con que Charlie había hablado al referirse a la hermanastra del señor Denali, y no supo por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que esa cena no iba ser para nada tranquila. Oyó abrirse las puertas de nuevo y dos voces más de hombre entrando. Vio como Charlie y Jasper se ponían en pie y se revolvió inquiera en su asiento adoptando una postura mejor.

-Buenas noches- saludó un hombre con voz profunda que inmediatamente acudió a dar la mano a los demás.

Bella lo contemplo desde el sofá. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando Jasper y Charlie la miraron, los dos estaban sorprendidos. Y no era para menos, Bella estaba sentada como una perfecta señorita.

-¿No vais a presentarme a esta encantadora dama?- preguntó el señor Denali, con amabilidad.

-Oh, Claro- se adelantó Charlie- Eleazar Denali, le presento a la señorita Isabella Swan.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Swan- Bella esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío señor Denali.

Los hombres se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre caballos mientras Bella permanecía en la misma postura, aunque empezaba a notarse cada vez más nerviosa y tensa. No quería reconocerlo, pero le extrañaba que Edward no estuviera allí. ¿Y dónde estaba la famosa hermanastra? ¿Y si estaba con él?

-¿Señorita Swan?- oyó una voz que la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Perdón- se disculpó ella- Se me ha ido el santo al cielo. ¿Decía, Señor Denali?

-Preguntaba si conoce París.

-¡Oh, desde luego! Es una de las ciudades más encantadoras del mundo. Aunque lamentablemente siempre la he visto desde el interior del coche dirigiéndome a su estadio de fútbol.

-¿Le gusta a usted el fútbol?- preguntó Eleazar, sorprendido.

-No precisamente- respondió ella con una sonrisa amable.

-Pero sí es un campo espectacular- concedió el hombre asintiendo.

Bella agradeció el capote que el señor Denali le había tendido al cambiar de tema, así al menos podía participar y olvidarse de dónde estaban Edward y "la hermanastra". En medio de la conversación Alice se unió a ellos en el salón, tropezándose con una silla al entrar, y a la sorpresa de los presentes al oír hablar a Bella de cientos de países, demostrando que era una mujer de mundo, o que al menos había visto una parte de él.

Las puertas de la sala se volvieron a abrir y todos los hombres se levantaron como un resorte, lo que indicó a Bella que otra una mujer había entrado a la sala. Tensa como una cuerda de arco, se volvió para descubrir a Edward con una mujer hermosísima colgada de su brazo.

Sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Siempre había visto a Edward con ropa de faena pero el smoking le sentaba bien, disimulaba su delgadez, quizá por el corte elegante de la chaqueta. La chica era una preciosa mujer de imponentes curvas enfundadas en un vestido de seda negro, una melena pelirroja y lisa hasta el final de la cintura. Con sus ojos rasgados y sus carnosos labios, era sin lugar a dudas toda una belleza exótica.

La chica saludó a todos los hombres con una sonrisa, y la castaña observó con un ligero desagrado que Edward permanecía junto a ella con una de sus manos apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda.

Cuando se volvió hacía Alice su sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico cambio a una media sonrisa y una boca apretada. Cuando se volvió hacia ella por unos momentos deseó haberse arreglado un poco más, sobre todo al ponerse en pie y descubrir que aquella chica medía al menos ocho centímetros más que ella.

-Edward me ha dicho que teníamos una invitada. Soy Tania Denali.

-Isabella Swan- repuso ella cogiendo su mano con una tensa sonrisa.

Tania la miró unos instantes antes de añadir para horror de Bella.

-Me suena tu cara… ¿nos hemos vistos antes?

-Lo dudo- intervino Edward de pronto desde el hombro de Tania- Ella no se mueve en tus círculos.

-Dudo mucho señor Cullen- intervino Bella cerrando los puños con fuerza- que usted sepa cuáles son los círculos en los que me muevo.

Quizá fuera el tono formal que había empleado, o la ceremoniosa frase, o una mezcla de las dos lo que hizo que Edward por primera vez reparara en ella y en cómo iba vestida. ¡Un vestido! Edward pensó que era una pena que un vestido tan bonito perdiera su encanto por el peinado, las gafas, los burdos y poco elegantes zapatos que llevaba y su pelo enredado, dándole ese aspecto de solterona empedernida. Porque realmente Isabella Swan podría ser muy tentadora si ella quisiera.

-¿Ese diseño no es de _Dior_?- preguntó Tanya de pronto, visiblemente extrañada.

-¿Cómo va a ser de…?

-Pues sí- cortó Bella a Edward.

-Lo suponía- siguió Tanya, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados- Pero es de su colección de invierno de este año, aún no ha salido a la venta.

Bella estuvo a punto de golpearse contra una pared por semejante descuido. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles ahora que Christian Dior en persona se lo había cedido para llevarlo en una cena informal, a la que en teoría tenía que asistir dentro de unas semanas? La llegada de Esme anunciando la cena fue su salvación.

Edward la vio huir casi de manera precipitada, descubriendo que el recatado vestido revelaba la mitad de la espalda de Isabella, mostrando una delicada curva que él recorrería con sus manos encantado. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos.

Todos caminaron hacia el salón, excepto Edward, quien se retrasó unos instantes esperando a Alice.

Había algo raro en Bella, no era lógico que una chica como ella llevara un vestido tan caro y tan exclusivo. Luego estaba el hecho de que se había puesto algo nerviosa cuando Tanya le había comentado que le recordaba a alguien.

Cuando Alice pasó por su lado, ésta llevaba la cabeza inclinada y los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera meditando algo. Cuando Edward la tomó del brazo cortando el curso de sus pensamientos, Alice dio un salto que casi la hizo caer al suelo. El fuerte agarre de Edward fue lo que se lo impidió.

Le susurró en voz baja:

-Averigua todo lo que puedas de ella.

-Los chicos ya lo han hecho sin éxito.

-Por eso quiero que lo hagas tú. Cuélate en hacienda, en la seguridad social, o en el FBI si es necesario, pero dame algo.

La cena fue transcurriendo de manera más o menos tranquila, pero Bella no dejaba de lanzar miradas furiosas a Tanya, que se inclinaba sobre Edward de manera descarada para hablar en susurros cerca de su oído. Se maldijo internamente. No sabía por qué tenía que ponerse así porque Edward se mostrara tan atento con esa chica o porque ella estuviera coqueteando descaradamente con él en la mesa. ¿Habrían mantenido alguna relación? Es más… ¿tendrían ahora una?¿¡Y a ella qué más le daba!?

-¿A qué te dedicas Isabella?- fue la pregunta que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, pronunciada por la melosa voz de Tanya.

-¿Perdón?

-Que a qué te dedicas- repitió la pelirroja mirándola curiosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Es tu cara, me suena mucho, y no puedo acordarme.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber a qué me dedico?

-Para tratar de descubrir dónde te he visto antes. No puede ser en alguna fiesta porque el apellido Swan no me suena- añadió Tanya, con una de sus sonrisas.

-No nos hemos visto antes- respondió ella incómoda, revolviéndose en la silla.

-Está bien, no me lo digas- terminó ésta con fastidio- Aunque, quizá, lo que pasa es que no te dedicas a nada y te da vergüenza admitirlo o… se trata de una profesión deshonrosa.

-¿Y a que te dedicas tú?- saltó la chica, de pronto enfadada.

-Me dedico a gestionar la casa de mi hermano, atender a los invitados, organizar las fiestas, contratar y despedir personal…

-O sea, que tampoco te dedicas a nada- interrumpió Bella, antipática.

-Isabella- se oyó la voz de Edward ligeramente enfadada- Tanya solo estaba bromeando. Aunque no deja de ser una buena pregunta ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Si no quiere decirlo, no creo que debamos presionarla- intervino Charlie- Tendrá un buen motivo para no decirlo.

-No veo qué motivo puede ser, sino es que sea espía o una… prostituta- añadió Tanya maliciosa, mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

-Ni una cosa ni la otra, puedes estar segura- respondió Bella fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Y a qué viene tanto secretismo?- añadió Edward mirándola por encima de la copa de vino con ojos escrutadores.

-Sí, señorita Swan- siguió Eleazar- Tenemos curiosidad por saber a qué se dedica.

Bella suspiró con pesadez. Repentinamente recordó algo que no había tenido en cuenta: estaba en nómina en la empresa de Jacob y Edward, y no como cantante.

-¿O es que quizá estás esperando tu momento?- intervino el cobrizo de nuevo.

-¿Mi momento para qué?- preguntó Bella sorprendida, sin saber a qué se refería.

-Para saltar a la fama- explicó Edward. Bella no pudo menos que poner los ojos en blanco.

-En realidad… trabajo para ti- respondió Bella suspirando hastiada- Para la Media Luna producciones.

-¿En serio?- la miró este enarcando una ceja- ¿En qué departamento?

-En el creativo. Soy compositora.

Reinó el silencio en el comedor mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos. Bella cogió la copa de la mesa y bebió un sorbo de agua para calmar la voz. Menos mal que si a Edward se le ocurría comprobarlo vería que era verdad.

-¿En serio?- empezó Tanya, burlona- ¿Y has compuesto alguna canción conocida?

-Muchas...- repuso Bella, con una sonrisa- ¿_"One day in your life" _te suena?

-¿La de Reed Jones?- preguntó Charlie, mirándola sorprendido.

-La misma.

-Pues tampoco creo que sea para tanto- dijo Tanya visiblemente molesta- Esa chica es como todas las demás cantantes, quince minutos de fama que pasarán dentro de unos años.

-Yo creía que Reed componía sus propias canciones- intervino Jasper en la conversación. Bella bufó fastidiada. ¿Es que todo el mundo sabía algo de su vida?

-No todas… al principio sí. Pero de todas maneras, no tiene tanto tiempo como antes- dijo molesta y entonces se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de un pequeño detalle- Y me sorprende que digas eso cuando E.A.C. es otro de sus compositores- terminó mirando directamente a Edward.

-Bueno, pero es distinto, Jacob y yo…

-A Reed le encanta _Destiny_- lo cortó ella con una sonrisa casi reverente que hizo que Edward no pudiera apartar los ojos de su rostro- Tuvo que pelear duro para convencer a Jacob de que fuera su primer single del nuevo disco. Es mágica.

-Es una canción bonita- concedió Edward sin romper el contacto visual. Parecía que entre ellos se había creado una especie conexión, como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala- Pero es la voz de Reed la que la hace especial- esta vez fue Bella la que se sonrojó.

-¡Oh, Edward! Nunca me habías dicho que componías- intervino Tanya, molesta por la mirada que se estaban lanzando y que Edward hubiera dejado de prestarle atención.

-Es una vieja afición- terminó éste rompiendo el contacto visual con Bella para dirigir su atención a Tanya.

-¿Y me compondrás alguna canción?- le preguntó coqueta, batiendo sus largas pestañas.

-Con el tiempo que llevamos juntos… ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho ya?

-¡¿Ah, sí?!- exclamó exaltada- ¿Cuál?

-¿Siii?… ¿¡Cuál!?- saltó Bella furiosa. No iba cantar ninguna canción más escrita por Edward si la había compuesto pensando en Tanya.

-Todos los genios- empezó Edward con una sonrisa arrogante mirando a Tanya- necesitamos una musa.

-Pfff- bufó Bella de manera poco femenina. Su repertorio acababa de ser reducido a la mitad.

-¿Por qué bufas como un toro?- preguntó Charlie, divertido.

-Porque en mi vida he oído una tontería más grande.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que estas celosa porque ningún hombre compone canciones pensando en ti respondió Tanya de manera mordaz.

-Sí, claro- repuso Bella con sarcasmo, _"Yo sólo consigo que maníacos sexuales me tengan una semana atada desnuda a una cama"_. Se sorprendió pensando que esos momentos parecían lejanos.

Espero que Reed pueda volver a subirse pronto a un escenario- suspiró Tanya apoyando se cabeza en el hombro de Edward- No es que me guste especialmente, pero cuando cante alguna de tus canciones sabré que estabas pensando en mi cuando la compusiste.

Bella tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso en pie molesta. Todos los comensales la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te ha picado?- le preguntó Charlie, arrugando el entrecejo con confusión.

-Nada, es que estoy teniendo un ataque hiperglucemico con tanto azúcar rezumando por todas partes.

Emmet ahogó una carcajada mientras el resto mantenía una expresión de cortés incredulidad. Tanya parecía terriblemente complacida y Edward estaba serio, a juzgar por lo apretados que estaban sus labios.

Bella se dio media vuelta y salió del salón con aire majestuoso, cerrando con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta. Unos instantes después, Edward se levantó.

-¿Dónde vas, cariño?- le preguntó Tanya, melosamente.

-No puedo consentir que una invitada mía te trate así en mi propia casa- respondió éste caminando hacia la puerta.

-No seas muy duro con ella- dijo como una gata satisfecha ronroneando ante una madeja de lana.

Charlie hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de Alice sobre su brazo le obligó a volverse a sentar. Inexplicablemente tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bella salió a los jardines tan molesta que tenía ganas de romper algo. No sabía porque estaba tan enfadada. Bueno, sí lo sabía. Durante los cuatro años que había durado la carrera había admirado casi de manera reverencial las canciones del misterioso EAC. Su forma de hablar sobre el amor, las palabras que usaba, los ritmos suaves o sexy's según la canción…

Se había hecho a la idea de que ese hombre debía conocer lo que era el amor de verdad, que sería alguien especial, alguien romántico y apasionado. Daba miedo reconocerlo, pero a veces Edward pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. ¿Y qué había descubierto? Que el hombre que tanto había idealizado y que le habría gustado conocer no era más que "Edward _soy-un-regalo-para-las-mujeres __Cullen_". El mayor patán, bruto, arrogante, egocéntrico, creído y neandertal que había existido en la historia de la humanidad. ¡Y encima le había escrito las canciones a esa… esa… esa arpía! Que estaba segura que no movería un dedo por él ni batiría las pestañas si no fuera tan condenadamente rico y tan condenadamente guapo.

Le dio una patada furiosa a una piedra en el suelo.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó agarrándose el pie con fuerza. ¡Lo que le faltaba, romperse un dedo del pie!

Cruzándose de brazos, totalmente enfurruñada, se dejó caer en una de las fuentes que adornaban el jardín mirando hacia el vacío.

Para Edward fue fácil encontrarla, había pisado con tanta fuerza sobre el camino de arena que su rastro era inconfundible. Además, ahora sabía que pesaba más o menos entre cuarenta y nueve y cincuenta y tres kilos, que tenía los pies ligeramente cavos y que estaba terriblemente enfadada…

Sí, debía de estarlo a juzgar por la mirada que tenía, sentada en aquella fuente y la postura rígida de su cuerpo. Sonrió para sus adentros ¿Así que la gatita estaba celosa? Bien, ya la tenía justo donde quería. Su plan de invitar a Tanya a cenar había funcionado perfectamente.

Caminó hacia ella con pasos decididos. La mirada que la castaña le dirigió al verlo acercarse habría asustado al más pintado, pero nunca a Edward Cullen, que sabía cómo controlar las iras de una gatita de uñas afiladas.

-Si has venido a regañarme por lo que he dicho no te molestes, no pienso disculparme- avisó Bella mirando hacia otro lado.

-En realidad vengo a que me expliques por qué estás celosa.

-¿Celosa?- Bella se volvió a mirarlo enarcando una ceja sarcástica- Más quisieras- añadió con desprecio

-¿Entonces a qué ha venido eso?

-¿El qué?

-Ese enfado.

-¡Déjame en paz, Cullen!

-Tú rechazaste mis atenciones.

-¡Pues claro!

-¿Y por qué te molesta que se las brinde a otra?

-No seas creído, puedes hacer lo que quieras con la señorita Denaaaaly- dijo usando su apellido como una burla

-Venga… reconoce que estas celosa- dijo torciendo una sonrisa- Mi propuesta sigue en pie-

Bella se levantó furibunda.

-¡No sé con qué clase de mujeres acostumbras a estar, pero yo no me vendo por un simple regalo y unas cuantas atenciones!

-No te pido que te vendas.

-¿¡Ah, no!?

-No, me gusta tener a mis mujeres contentas.

-¿Mujeres? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes escribir unas canciones de amor si no crees en el amor?

La estaba provocando deliberadamente, pero es que Isabella Swan enfadada era un espectáculo digno de ver. El pelo se le estaba soltando de la pinza y estaba tan alborotado que en cualquier momento iban a saltar chispas. Sus ojos se encendían volviéndose casi dorados, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sus labios estaban manchados del carmín.

-El amor no existe- afirmó Edward con rotundidad, poniéndose serio de pronto- Las canciones son sólo palabras bonitas para crédulas enamoradizas.

-Me das pena- susurró Bella cerrando los puños- No tienes ni idea.

-No, no la tengo, porque no sé cuándo una mujer viene a mí por mi dinero o porque en verdad quiere algo más- repuso él, con rabia contenida.

-Así que ese es el problema. No confías en las mujeres.

-Hasta ahora solo me han demostrado que si las tengo contentas ellas permanecen a mi lado.

Bella negó con la cabeza

-Pues lo siento por ti- terminó ella pasando por su lado. Realmente parecía apenada- Porque si tienes miedo de sufrir, de que te hagan daño, y no das una oportunidad, nunca encontraras a nadie que te quiera solo por ser quien eres, ya que nadie podrá pasar de esa coraza que te has auto impuesto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti y tu coraza?- retrucó Edward, molesto.

-Lo mío es diferente- se defendió Bella- Yo no tengo miedo a enamorarme.

-¿Y a qué tienes miedo?- inquirió él. Bella sonrió con amargura.

-A que los hombres vengan a mí por mi dinero y no por ser quien soy- repuso ella riendo amargamente, por la ironía que suponía que le preocupara lo mismo que a él.

Edward levantó las cejas incrédulo.

-¿Y quién eres?

Bella se tomó unos instantes para responder. ¿Quién era? Siempre lo había tenido claro, al subirse a un escenario era Reed Jones y Reed era Isabella Swan sin inhibiciones. Allí podía darlo todo de sí misma como no podía hacerlo fuera de los focos y las luces. Ahora que Reed había sido mancillada y con ella Bella solo quedaba... ¿qué quedaba ¿Realmente aquel loco la había destruido tanto? ¿Sería capaz de volver a subirse a un escenario sin recordar? Es más, ¿sería capaz de volver a entonar una sola nota? Se había oído cantar a sí misma y se había sentido ajena a ello, como si no fuera su voz la que salía a través de los aparatos de música, sino la de una total y completa desconocida. Cerró los puños con fuerza, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos. ¡No se iba dejar vencer!, volvería a cantar, volvería a subirse a un escenario y cuando ese maniaco estuviera entre rejas, volvería a ser feliz.

-No lo sé- murmuró, volviéndose hacia él- Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo descubriré... y serás el primero en enterarte.

Bella le dio la espalda y, sin mirar atrás, desapareció dentro de la casa dejando a Edward solo y desconcertado en medio de la fría noche.

Isabella Swan guardaba secretos... y eran terriblemente amargos.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: La voz silenciada

Iba a ser su más bella creación, lo sabía. Desde el momento en que la había visto tenía la certeza de que iba a ser la pieza más hermosa de su colección, y como tal tenía que darle un lugar de honor, un lugar donde siempre pudiera admirarla, cuidarla y mimarla. Él podía dárselo todo, podía darle la belleza eterna… ¡Oh, sí!

Con cuidado, limpió los cristales de la mejor calidad que había podido conseguir; serían un marco fantástico. Ahora sólo tenía que tallar los adornos dorados antes de montar la estructura.

Retiró una hermosa pantera negra del pedestal en el que se encontraba, en el centro de su salón.

Hasta ahora esa había sido su más preciada creación. Había tenido otras antes, pero tuvo que destruirlas porque finalmente lo habían defraudado. Y entonces apareció ella, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, con los cabellos de reflejos rojizos, esos ojos de hechicera y la sonrisa mágica que iluminaba su rostro.

Todos esos hombres que la miraban no sabían valorarla, solo él tenía derecho a posar sus ojos sobre ella. Y así sería; cuando la hubiera librado de su virtud la convertiría en inmortal, y tendría la certeza de que permanecería así para siempre, habiendo sido él su único hombre.

Sí, Reed Jones sería su más preciada creación.

La fiesta de Seth era esa misma noche y a Bella había empezado a entrarle el pánico al ver que aún no había recibido lo que le había pedido a Leah. ¿Qué podía hacer si no llegaba, vestirse como solía hacerlo en sus conciertos e interpretar unas cuantas canciones? No sabía si se sentiría con fuerzas para ello, había estado delante del piano que había en la biblioteca varias veces y no había tenido valor ni tan solo para apoyar las manos sobre las teclas.

Además, no quería que ninguno la descubriera todavía. Era consciente de que todos intuían que le había pasado algo, pero el ser Reed implicaba que todos sabían por "lo que había pasado", pues varias semanas después aún era tema de conversación de la prensa rosa y programas sensacionalistas, que cada día debatían todo lo que la policía iba filtrando. Estaba segura de que no soportaría sus miradas de lástima. ¡No quería la pena y la compasión de nadie! Y mucho menos de Edward Cullen, que se había mostrado todavía más antipático, si eso era posible, después de la conversación en el jardín.

Una idea le había rondado por la cabeza esos días… ¿y si para cantar se vestía como en sus conciertos? Hacía siglos que no se ponía esa ropa. Dio un salto hacia el armario. Quizá sintiéndose como Reed no le resultaría tan difícil entonar alguna nota.

Revolvió entre las perchas sacando toda la ropa y tirándola encima de la cama, buscando algo. Le encantaba disfrazarse para el escenario. Normalmente no estaba a gusto con esa ropa de no estar interpretando a Reed, pero ser ella le daba una gran libertad de elección. Podía ponerse lo que le diera la gana, hasta una bolsa de basura en la cabeza, y la prensa tan pelota como siempre diría que era una nueva moda.

Fue dejando la ropa encima de la cama hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando para ponérselo.

Leah se volvía todavía más estrambótica cuando diseñaba ropa para los conciertos. Observó su imagen en el espejo; ahora su pelo era la única diferencia entre Bella y Reed. Normalmente las estilistas necesitaban horas de secador y quilos de productos, pero aun así estaba segura de que si alguien de la casa la veía vestida de esa forma la reconocería inmediatamente.

Sus peores temores se confirmaron en cuanto se abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Bella?- dijo la voz de Emmet desde la puerta abierta- ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Estoy desnuda!- gritó presa del pánico tras el armario, dándose por el sobresalto un golpe en la rodilla y cayendo al suelo causando un gran estrépito.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- preguntó éste, divertido.

-¡No te atrevas a moverte Emmet!

Bella oyó la risa burlona del hombre junto con una regañina, reconociendo inmediatamente a Jasper. Miró a su alrededor espantada; no tenía tiempo de desvestirse. Vio un albornoz y se lo puso apresuradamente sobre la ropa, cuidándose de que le tapaba todo. Aún se le veían las mallas negras, así que luchó con ellas para subírselas. Tomando aire salió del vestidor, poniendo cara de inocente culpabilidad.

-¿Por qué habéis entrado a mi cuarto sin llamar?- les regañó con una voz más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-¿No has llamado?- le preguntó Jasper, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Dónde están tus modales?

-No se me ocurrió – se defendió Emmet poniendo ojitos de osito mimoso, mientras miraba curiosamente las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella y su cara de culpable. Justo la cara de alguien que había sido sorprendido haciendo una travesura. Esa la conocía muy, pero que muy bien.

-No, claro- respondió ella ácidamente, cubriéndose más con el albornoz.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le preguntó Jasper, divirtiéndose al ver como se quedaba blanca.

-Vestirme- respondió ella en lo que trataba y esperaba que fuera un tono normal.

-Claro… ¿estás sola?- preguntó de pronto el moreno mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Hemos oído un golpe al entrar- apuntó Jasper, mirándola con curiosidad de arriba abajo-

Pensamos que quizá tenías a alguien escondido aquí.

-¡Me he asustado y me he caído!

-Ya- dijo Emmet seriamente antes de que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro- Ha llegado un paquete para ti desde Miami- añadió tendiéndole una caja.

-¿En serio?

Emmet se lo dio antes de observar la cama; estaba llena de ropa. Curiosa para ser Bella, demasiado sugestiva en algunos casos y estrambótica en otros. Miró a Jasper, que estaba observando a Bella con detenimiento, mientras leía absorta la carta que iba dentro del paquete.

Los dos, entrenados para fijarse hasta en los mínimos detalles, se dieron cuenta de que llevaba unas mallas negras debajo de la ropa que se había arremangado apresuradamente. Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, no había duda de que esa ropa era de ella. ¿Se estaría ocultando bajo una apariencia que no era la suya? ¿Por qué? La noche de la cena había dado la impresión de que era una mujer de mundo, ligeramente sofisticada a pesar de su ropa.

No había que ser muy listo para sumar dos y dos. La experiencia desagradable de Bella era sin lugar a dudas una violación, o al menos un intento, y se estaba escudando en una imagen que no era la suya para protegerse. Emmet miró a Jasper, quien asintió, y cogió un sugerente top de cuero negro, elevándolo sobre un dedo.

-¿Por qué no te has puesto esto nunca?- le preguntó Emmet con voz inocente.

-Mmmm- respondió ella sin dejar de leer la carta. Se volvieron a mirar y Emmet supo que Jasper iba a iniciar una terapia de shock.

-Edward se moriría si te viera con esto puesto, no podrías quitártelo de encima- dijo Jasper pasándole por delante otro modelito.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella levantando la cara para pasar del rojo profundo al blanco céreo.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Emmet de pronto, cogiendo otra cosa de la cama- Esta camisa transparente estoy seguro de que le gustaría más, sobre todo si no llevas nada debajo- siguió cogiendo otra prenda de ropa- Y con esta minifalda… ¡Ponla esta noche!- exclamó entusiasmado, con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- exclamó Bella alarmada, tratando de buscar una excusa.

-Que queremos que te pongas esta ropa esta noche- repitió Jasper con una sonrisa pícara- Queremos ver a Edward babeando.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?- exclamó, poniéndose tan roja como una amapola- No… no me he puesto esa ropa nunca.

-Pues es una pena- respondió Emmet con una sonrisilla, observando la camisa fucsia que asomaba por debajo del albornoz- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no es de mi estilo- repuso ella. Ahí, una buena contestación por fin.

-No, es evidente. La pregunta es… ¿por qué la tienes?- preguntó Jasper, interesado.

-¡Leah se empeña en mandármela con la esperanza de que me la ponga!- Bella se felicitó por tan buena excusa- Evidentemente ella me hizo la maleta cuando estaba en el hospital, sino no la hubiera traído.

-¿Cómo que estabas en el hospital?- se oyó una voz desde la puerta.

Edward estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándolos con semblante serio, apoyado en el marco. Oír las voces de Emmet, Jasper y Bella en la habitación de esta última lo había enfurecido, por el grado de intimidad que demostraba haber entre los tres. Por eso había caminado furioso hacia allí, para reprender a sus hombres por tomarse esas confianzas con la invitada, pero se había quedado congelado en la puerta al ver a Emmet escarbando entre un montón de ropa que había encima de la cama. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para saber que Bella había estado en un hospital.

-He preguntado que por qué estabas en un hospital- repitió Edward caminando hacia ellos.

Bella se aferró al albornoz con fuerza, cerrándolo todavía mejor. Quería morirse, esta vez la había hecho buena. La mirada de Edward la estaba intimidando, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se conformaría con una respuesta vaga del tipo "nada importante".

-Tu… tuve un accidente… de coche- se apresuró a decir- No fue nada grave, pero pasé unos días allí en vigilancia.

Edward descruzó los brazos mientras su mirada inquisitiva subía por su cuerpo, como tratando de revisar que todo estaba en orden. Bella se estremeció ante aquella mirada cargada de tantas cosas que prefería no averiguar, que finalmente llegó hasta su cara y se detuvo en su pómulo derecho. Ella se quedó quieta, era imposible que lo hubiera notado. Había pasado suficiente tiempo y siempre había maquillado aquella zona.

-Te golpeaste la cara- Era una afirmación- Los primeros días tenías el pómulo derecho amarillento aunque lo disimulaste bien con el maquillaje.

-Sí- asintió ella. Se sentía encerrada bajo la atenta mirada de los tres hombres.

Edward parecía haberse quedado tranquilo con la explicación, pero Emmet estaba con los puños cerrados. Aquel detalle que le había pasado desapercibido no hacía sino confirmar su teoría de la violación. Y, a juzgar por la cara serena de Jasper, a él también se le había pasado.

Bella permaneció rígida, en silencio, mientras veía con pavor como Edward se volvía hacia su cama y contemplaba su ropa. La cara se fue convirtiendo en una careta de piedra.

-Así que toda esta ropa te la ha regalado Leah- comentó con acidez- La conoces.

-Sí, es mi mejor amiga- repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y nunca te la has puesto- siguió Edward, tomando un top hecho a base de grandes círculos dorados

y con espalda al aire que le era cuanto menos… terriblemente sexy- Esta ropa no va contigo terminó con desagrado, dejándolo encima de la cama como si le diera asco.

-Lo sé, por eso no la uso.

-Querrás decir que no la usas aquí- dijo mirándola con ojos flameantes- ¿Te la pones para Jacob?

Bella no pudo menos que poner los ojos en blanco. Siempre igual. No se molestó en contestarle, así que caminó con toda la arrogancia que tenía y abrió la puerta del cuarto que tan amablemente había cerrado Edward. Emmet y Jasper, sin decir nada, se encaminaron hacia allí, pero él se quedó en pie dispuesto a tener una discusión privada con Bella.

-Vamos, Edward- llamó Emmet, apremiándolo.

-Esta es mi casa- repuso él, molesto por la orden que había notado en su voz.

Emmet puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia el cobrizo, dándole un empujón hacia la puerta. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que atormentara a Bella, era una buena chica y no se merecía esas recriminaciones.

-Quiero hablar con ella- protestó Edward al llegar al pasillo.

-Y nosotros contigo- dijo Emmet, empujándolo hacia fuera mientras Jasper cerraba la puerta.

Bella se quedó sola en el cuarto, de pie, completamente quieta, presa del pánico. Casi la habían descubierto. Corrió hacia el armario apresurándose a quitarse toda la ropa y arrojarla al interior. Totalmente desnuda, cogió la ropa de encima de la cama y la tiró al fondo, cerrando de un portazo el armario. ¿Cómo podía haber corrido ese riesgo tan grande ¿Y por qué Edward no dejaba de mortificarla de esa manera?

Emmet casi arrastró a Edward hacia el despacho que había en la planta inferior, seguidos por un serio Jasper Hale. El cobrizo estaba muy sorprendido, su amigo nunca había sido tan brusco con él. Cuando entraron en el despacho, Emmet lo empujó dentro y cerró con fuerza.

-Te lo advierto, Cullen. Deja de insinuar cosas desagradables a Bella.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque realmente a ella le ha pasado algo horrible- explicó Jasper sentándose en una de las sillas.

-¡Oh, venga!

-Lo digo en serio, no la mortifiques- apuntó Emmet caminando de un lado a otro del despacho.

Edward iba a abrir la boca para protesta, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dando paso a una sonriente Alice cargada con capetas.

-Tengo toda la información que me pediste- anunció risueña, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Edward

-¿Información?- preguntó Emmet enarcando una ceja.

-Sobre Isabella Swan- aclaró Alice caminando hacia la mesa para dejar una carpeta gruesa. La abrió con ceremonia, esparciendo todos los papeles, que rápidamente recuperó ante la mirada exasperada de sus acompañantes- Isabella Marie Swan, nacida en 1982 en un pueblecito cercano a Seatle. Hija de un policía y una ama de casa. En el colegio destacó por sus habilidades para las matemáticas y la música. Sus padres tuvieron un accidente de coche en 1991 en el que murieron ambos; se estrellaron cuando volvían de una visita a la ciudad, un borracho los sacó de la carretera. Bella se marchó a vivir con unos primos de su madre, a los que al parecer no había visto en su vida.

-Pobre- musitó Emmet- Debió sentirse perdida sin sus padres.

-¡Esta fichada por la policía!- exclamó Edward al revisar los papeles, sacando una foto de entre ellos.

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó Emmet.

-Aquí dice que la detuvieron al verse mezclada en un robo perpetrado por varios moteros- dijo Edward, señalando el informe que tenía entre sus manos con el índice.

-Al parecer estaba con ellos, pero no intervino como se demostró más tarde y la llevaron a un reformatorio donde pasó un año entero- explicó Alice- Parece ser que aunque en el colegio destacaba por sus notas, sus compañeros la marginaban. Los informes dicen que estaba ligeramente inadaptada y los psicólogos que la vieron decían que el ambiente familiar no era el mejor: su tío tenía problemas con la bebida. Supongo que lo de los moteros fue un acto de rebeldía, o un intento de huir de casa.

-No parece ella- murmuró Edward, mirando la foto de cuando la ficharon. Ante él había una adolescente con mirada triste sosteniendo una placa con un número de identificación. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y abundante maquillaje en el rostro.

-Pasó unos meses en un reformatorio, pero nunca volvió a casa- siguió Alice- Cuando cumplió los dieciocho y salió de allí, empezó a trabajar en cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, aquí hay un contrato a media jornada en un pub de Miami. Y aquí viene lo sorprendente: unos meses después se matriculó en la universidad. Parece ser que tiene una carrera universitaria, aunque no he conseguido especificar cual ni de dónde sacó el dinero para cursarla, ni hay más datos al respecto. No sé dónde vivió durante ese tiempo, es como si no hubiera existido. Con veinte años fue contratada por vuestra productora en calidad de compositora- dijo mirando a Edward- A partir de ese momento nada Isabella no es más que un número, una cuenta en un banco de Miami donde todos los meses su sueldo se ingresa y donde permanece un mes antes de pasar en su totalidad a diversas asociaciones benéficas y ONG 's. Eso es todo- terminó Alice, cerrando la carpeta.

-¿De dónde has sacado toda esta información?- preguntó Emmet sorprendido- Charlie y Carlise no lograron encontrar nada.

-Bueno- dijo la chica moviéndose intranquila- Me metí en los ordenadores de la Media Luna producciones- vio como Edward levantaba -una ceja, incrédulo- Bueno, más concretamente en el Jacob.

Toda esta información estaba tan protegida como si fuera un archivo del FBI.

-¿Y por qué Jake iba a hacer una cosa así?- preguntó Emmet- ¿Para qué ocultarlo?

Los tres permanecieron en silencio mirándose unos instantes, sin encontrar ningún sentido a todo aquello. Edward se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de su despacho. Todo era cada vez más confuso alrededor de Isabella Swan.

-Alice- dijo Jasper- ¿En ninguno de esos expedientes consta si Bella sufrió algún tipo de agresión?

-¿De qué tipo?- le preguntó ella revisando los papeles.

-Sexual- añadió seriamente, observando como Edward daba un respingo.

-No creerás que la violaron en el instituto.

-No creo que fuera en el instituto - respondió Jasper, pensativo.

-Bueno, he rastreado su nombre por la red y parece ser que hace unas semanas estuvo ingresada en un hospital, pero el expediente médico está virtualmente desaparecido.

-No estarás insinuando que Bella estuvo ingresada en el hospital por una... violación- terminó Edward, en un susurro.

-No puedo afirmar nada, pero da el perfil- dijo Jasper con una triste sonrisa, cogiendo la foto de la policía- Mírala, estaba furiosa cuando se la tomaron; enfadada y triste al mismo tiempo con el mundo. Convivió con unos moteros de la peor calaña y, sin embargo, ahora su aspecto...

-Ha cambiado y madurado- añadió Alice- Estaría buscándose a sí misma.

-Sí, no es raro en casos de niños huérfanos. Lo que quiero decir es... que ahora da el perfil. Algo le ha pasado, algo que la llevó a un hospital, algo horrible que Jacob no quiere que se sepa. Parece asustada, triste… confundida en algunos momentos, como si luchara por ser algo que no puede alcanzar, como si quisiera salir del caparazón que ha creado a su alrededor pero tuviera miedo, o quizá algo que ocultar- concluyó, pensativo.

-Es todo tan confuso- suspiró Edward- Quizá debería...

-No- lo cortó Emmet.

-¿No qué?- preguntó el cobrizo agresivamente, mirándolo con ojos encendidos a través de los mechones que le caían sobre los ojos.

-No vas a preguntarle nada para incomodarla ni para satisfacer tu morbosa curiosidad. Cuando esté lista lo dirá si es su voluntad, pero ahora necesita estar tranquila- dijo Jasper en tono diplomático.

-Está bien, la dejaré tranquila- refunfuñó Edward cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien- concedió Jasper- La semana que viene vendrá una psicóloga a la que he pedido ayuda con el perfil del violador que estamos buscando. Quiero una segunda opinión- añadió al ver el ceño fruncido de Edward.

-¿Es de fiar?

-Totalmente. De paso le pediré que hable con Bella, estoy seguro de que ella podrá ayudarla, de mujer a mujer.

-Me parece bien- permitió Edward, dejándose caer en su sillón- Dejadme solo, necesito pensar.

Los tres salieron del despacho dejando a Edward perdido en sus pensamientos. Edward contempló la foto de la Bella adolescente. Ciertamente se había portado como un patán con ella, pero es que no lograba comprender lo que últimamente había estado sintiendo cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Era una mezcla de furia por no poder tenerla, por notarla tan lejana, pero al mismo tiempo era un sentimiento de posesión muy fuerte y sobre todo de protección. Ahora estaba claro que su subconsciente le estaba diciendo que algo terrible le había pasado y para su sorpresa, descubrió que quería proteger a la insufrible Isabella Swan a toda costa.

Bella terminó de vestirse algo apurada. Se había quedado totalmente dormida después de comer y ahora llegaba tarde a la cena que habían preparado para el cumpleaños de Seth. Según le habían informado, cenaría con todos los de la casa, y luego habría una pequeña fiesta en el jardín para todas las personas del pueblo que quisieran asistir.

No sabía lo que le pasaba ese día, pensó mirándose en el espejo. Primero la funesta idea de ponerse su ropa, y ahora las pocas ganas de colocarse su ropa. Era como si Bella estuviera gritando por salir a la superficie y gritar a todo el mundo ¡aquí estoy y no me importa que sepáis quien soy en realidad!, pero tenía que controlarse… un poco.

Y ahora estaba allí, con la ropa nueva que Leah le había proporcionado hacía unas semanas; ropa normal para ser de Leah. Se volvió de espaldas para asegurarse de que el top era lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar el tatuaje que llevaba en la parte baja de la espalda. Con eso si que no podía arriesgarse, era el tatuaje más copiado desde su primer disco y uno de los signos de identidad de Reed. Era curioso como aquellos símbolos chinos habían causado furor. Y pensar que se los hizo en su época rebelde.

Tomó una simple chaqueta, antes de salir. Nada más abrir la puerta del cuarto ahogó un gemido: Edward también salía del suyo en aquellos momentos y se la quedó mirando como confundido. Sus ojos verdes bajaron desde su pelo recogido en una coleta alta hasta su cara, sin la protección de las gafas que había estado usando hasta ahora. Se sentía desnuda... La mirada de Edward fue como una caricia que bajó por su cuello hasta el nacimiento insinuado de sus pechos bajo el top, y siguió el camino hasta la cintura, caderas y piernas y volvió a subir hasta sus ojos. Bella ahogó un quejido. Los ojos verdes eran ahora casi negros por las pupilas dilatadas y tenían una expresión de deseo impreso en ellos.

-No... me mires... así- advirtió ella, incómoda, con el corazón desbocado.

-¿Así como?- preguntó él, curvando una media sonrisa cargada de intenciones en sus labios- ¿Cómo me has mirado tú?- le preguntó burlón

Ella ahogó una exclamación alarmada, porque si él la había mirado, ella no había hecho sino lo mismo. Tenía que reconocer que Edward la atraía como una polilla a la luz. No era un hombre guapo, pero en su presencia había algo… en sus ojos verdes, tormentosos, se reflejaba el peligro. Todo él tenía el aspecto controlado de un fiero guerrero. Retrocedió un paso al ver que Edward se acercaba ella y chocó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-Mírame, Bella- le susurró él, percibiendo lo cerca que estaba cuando su aliento golpeo su sien.

Ella abrió los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, para volver a gemir: Edward había colocado sus brazos a ambos lados de ella, apresándola en la jaula que era su cuerpo. Vio como aquellos ojos verdes bajaban por su rostro, recorriéndola hasta posarse en sus labios. Bella sintió de pronto como se le secaba la boca y se humedeció los labios. Edward fijó la mirada en aquel gesto y se inclinó más sobre ella

-Voy a besarte- susurró él con voz ronca.

-Sí- suspiró Bella que se sentía incapaz de moverse o negarse.

Y como si aquello fuera el detonante, sus labios se unieron, de una manera gentil, tan solo con simples roces para reconocerse, sin prisa los labios de Edward recorrieron los de Bella embriagándose en su sabor.

Edward seguía apoyado en la pared. Sólo la estaba tocando con sus labios y sin embargo para Bella aquel beso era diferente. Habían besado a Reed en los vídeos músicales, demasiada saliva sin sentido. Pero ahora estaban besando a Bella, el ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago era desconcertante. Y entonces ocurrió, las manos de Edward se posaron sobre su cintura.

-Qué me estás haciendo- balbuceó él empezando a bajar por su cuello para llenarlo de besos.

-Ed…ward- musitó ella aún con los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

De improviso, Edward gruñó algo que Bella no alcanzó a comprender. Lo que si notó fue como sus grandes manos presionaban con fuerza su cintura atraiéndola hacia él de manera posesiva, de forma que su delicado cuerpo quedó pegado al duro del hombre. Bella gimió antes de que sus labios fueran silenciados de nuevo por los de Edward, que esta vez se apoderaron de su boca de manera feroz y posesiva.

Bella hundió sus uñas en los hombros de Edward ligeramente alarmada. Aquel beso no era como el anterior, estaba cargado de algo totalmente diferente que no estaba segura de querer explorar, y sin embargo era incapaz de apartarlo, se sentía reblandecida con su contacto. Notó como la lengua de Edward presionaba contra sus labios, y ella solo pudo abrir la boca para dejarle paso.

Bella se revolvió incómoda entre los brazos de Edward tratando de apartarlo, pero él la atrajo con más fuerza. Su lengua estaba recorriendo cada espacio sin dejar ningún lugar por repasar. Todo era tan nuevo, tan... desconcertante que decidió rendirse al beso, a diferencia de otras veces no le importaba la saliva, ni que él le estuviera acariciando los labios con los pulgares a medida que la besaba, le gustaba la sensación de notar su cuerpo ligeramente pegado al de él.

Podría haberse quedado eternamente ahí compartiendo ese beso, pero Edward al parecer quería más, porque la apoyó contra la pared y esta vez casi dejó caer todo su peso encima de ella, con lo que Bella descubrió cosas para las que en ese momento no estaba preparada.

Lo empujó con fuerza tratando de quitárselo de encima y Edward la volvió a retener, eso la hizo ponerse más nerviosa todavía. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y empezó a buscar a tientas por la pared, estaba sobre la puerta de su cuarto, así que no le fue difícil encontrar el picaporte. Toda la sensualidad en que había estado envuelta se desvaneció, quería soltarse de Edward a toda costa, así que usando una de las tácticas de Charlie le pisó un pie con fuerza.

-¡Pero que...- exclamó Edward soltándola de pronto para encontrarse con una puerta que se cerraba frente a él- ¡Maldita sea!- bramó tratando de empujar la puerta cerrada.

Bella se apoyó en la puerta conteniendo la respiración alarmada ante el ataque de mal genio que había tenido el cobrizo, deseando que Edward se marchara.

Estuvo reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones hasta que los pasos furiosos y maldiciones de Edward dejaron de oírse y entonces, muy lentamente, fue resbalando hasta el suelo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía que reconocer que le había gustado que Edward la besara, al igual que todo lo que había sentido. Hasta que él la había pegado contra la pared. La dureza que había notado contra su vientre la había desconcertado y hasta asustado, haciéndola reaccionar de manera irracional cuando él, en realidad, no había hecho nada malo. Quizá sí había ido demasiado rápido pero malo... no del todo.

Desde luego tenía que haberla soltado cuando lo había empujado, así que no tenía porque sentirse mal ahora por haberse defendido ¿no? ¿Todos los hombres reaccionaban igual? Parecía que sí y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, si un hombre podía perder el control de ese modo... No quería pensar en ello en ese momento, sería revivir recuerdos dolorosos que no necesitaba en esos momentos.

Edward cruzó el salón furioso. Bella tenía algo que lo volvía loco y le hacía perder el control: era una mezcla de picardía e inocencia. Una mezcla explosiva para cualquiera, pero ahora por culpa de eso él estaba terriblemente frustrado. Tenía que admitir que estaba obsesionado con ella y era extraño, él nunca perdía la cabeza cuando estaba con una mujer, de echo solía mostrarse frío con ellas, nunca se daba del todo. Y ahora, un simple beso lo había descontrolado y excitado por completo, y eso nunca le había pasado.

Y con Bella Swan, que tenía el aspecto de una solterona, y la capacidad de irritarle hasta lo indecible, sin embargo, lo único que quería era besarla, tumbarla en una cama y que ¡Dios fuera testigo de las consecuencias!

Llegó hasta la cocina donde ya estaban todos riendo con Seth, que estaba entusiasmando con la fiesta que le habían preparado, y se dejó caer en la mesa. Tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a Bella, tenía que sacársela de la cabeza a como diera lugar.

Cuando Bella entró en la cocina estaban ya todos alrededor de Seth, excepto Charlie y Carlise que ya no estaban en la isla. El muchacho estaba abriendo sus regalos gratamente entusiasmado. Justo en ese momento estaba abriendo el regalo de Tanya, lo cual la hizo arrugar el entrecejo molesta. No sabía que ella también iba a estar allí. Como nadie le prestó atención, se quedó en una esquina en silencio, viendo como Seth sacaba un juego de bolígrafo y pluma y le daba de manera cortés las gracias a aquella mujer. Bella sonrió al ver que el regalo de la pelirroja no le había entusiasmado demasiado, aunque sólo duró hasta que Tanya se sentó sobre las rodillas de Edward y éste la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. Bella frunció el entrecejo ligeramente molesta, sentía un nudo en el estómago, pero no tenía muy claro porque.

-Ahora es el momento de mi regalo- indicó Edward sacando un sobre del bolsillo, tendiéndoselo a Seth.

-El muchacho abrió con una sonrisa el sobre que le había tendido Edward, sacando varios papeles. Lo miró confundido.

-Esto es… es…

-El contrato que acredita que Diablo es tuyo.

-P-pero no puedo aceptarlo. Ese caballo es…

-El mejor pura sangre que hemos tenido nunca- siguió Edward tan tranquilo- Y es tuyo- añadió en un tono que no admitía replicas- Te he visto en los establos como pasabas horas mirándolo. Ahora tendrás que domarlo y entrenarlo para las carreras.

-Pero eso va a requerir mucho tiempo- musitó Seth- No puedo descuidar mis tareas en la casa.

-Es que ya no vas a trabajar en la casa, sino con Emmet en los establos- explicó Edward- Y esta vez con un sueldo.

Bella sintió como el corazón se le encogía cuando vio que Seth se levantaba y abrazaba a Edward como si fuera su hermano mayor, o incluso su padre. Bella sabía que Seth era un amante de los caballos y que anhelaba trabajar con ellos. Regalarle un purasangre y darle toda esa confianza era un detalle muy bonito por parte de Edward. Seth los miró a todos con una sonrisa agradeciendo los regalos, y entonces reparó en Bella, de pie en una esquina de la cocina. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, quien esbozó una tímida sonrisa y avanzó hacia él.

-Abre ahora el mío- le dijo tendiéndole un paquete.

-¿Me has comprado un regalo?- preguntó Seth atónito.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Qué esperabas?- contestó ella ante la sorpresa de él- Vamos, ábrelo y dime si te gusta.

Seth se dejó caer en una de las sillas y con dedos temblorosos empezó a abrir el paquete. Bella sonrió cuando vio cómo miraba con cara aturdida y despistada el cd que tenía entre las manos. No ponía nada en la carátula. Lo abrió y en el disco solo había una fecha, de cuatro años atrás.

-Gracias- dijo confuso, mirando el CD sin saber qué hacer con él. Bella ensanchó más la sonrisa.

-De nada, tendrás que guardarlo con celo, porque tiene un valor incalculable- añadió ella divertida.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Un valor incalculable un CD?- saltó la irritable voz de Tanya. Bella se dejó caer en la silla esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Dime Seth- empezó Bella, ignorándola- ¿Cuándo empezó Reed a cantar?

-Hace cuatro años- contestó él mirándola sorprendido- Este CD tiene esa fecha- Bella asintió.

-Antes de sacar su primer disco se hizo un pase de las múltiples canciones que Reed había escrito a lo largo de su vida, con varios productores, compositores y músicos de la empresa- explicó ella con una sonrisa- De ahí salieron los temas del primer disco.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Seth empezando a entender.

-Sí y ¡oh!, casualmente esa sesión se grabó y sólo existen dos copias. Bueno, ahora tres.

-¿Estás diciendo…- empezó Seth- que en este CD están…?

-Las canciones del primer disco junto con las que se eliminaron suman unas veinticinco canciones, en directo, sólo Reed y un piano.

-¡Pero ese CD tiene un valor incalculable para los coleccionistas!- exclamó Alice muy sorprendida.

-Sí, y una de las copias estaba en mi poder. Ahora también en el de Seth.

-Yo…- jadeó el muchacho mirando el objeto como si fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera tenido entre sus manos- ¿Cómo voy a agradecerte esto?

-No tienes que darme las gracias- contestó Bella con una sonrisa radiante, tomándolo de la mano y acercándose a él- Gracias a ti he descubierto muchas cosas- dijo en tono enigmático. "La diferencia entre un fan y un fanático" . Le hubiera gustado admitirlo pero era demasiado arriesgado. De pronto Seth soltó el CD y la envolvió en un abrazo. Bella, azorada, se lo devolvió con los ojos brillantes tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Cuando Seth la soltó ella se apartó ligeramente. Todos los miraban resplandecientes… todos excepto Edward, que estaba serio, más que serio, enfadado. Hermione pensó que se había puesto en peligro, como evidenció la pregunta de Edward en cuanto Seth abandonó la cocina para ir a ponerlo.

-¿Y cómo es que tú tenías una copia del CD?- preguntó con tono envenenado. Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos mirándolos.

-Jacob me hizo una copia- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Después de todo, era la verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a mí también me gusta mucho Reed- respondió ella bajando la mirada.

Edward pareció sentirse satisfecho con su contestación porque no siguió formulando preguntas, sino que se limitó a mirarla unos instantes más como si fuera la bruja mala del este, dejando totalmente desconcertada a Bella.

La cena transcurrió más o menos tranquila y luego salieron al patio trasero de la casa donde la orquesta ya estaba afinando sus instrumentos. Empezó a llegar gente del pueblo. Bella vio correr a Seth hacia unos muchachos jóvenes con el CD en las manos y la copia del contrato del caballo, lo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Caminó hacia el bar que se había instalado para pedir un refresco cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar y miró a su alrededor. Todos se lo estaban pasando en grande bailando en la pista, los músicos eran buenos. Miró a los presentes y se le encogió el estómago otra vez: Edward estaba bailando con Tanya en el centro de la pista como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Bella se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de aire frío la golpeó. Vio a varias personas mirar hacia el cielo antes de seguir con sus conversaciones.

-Edward a veces es un auténtico estúpido- oyó la voz de Charlie a sus espaldas.

-No tienes que decírmelo- respondió ella apretando con fuerza el vaso. Charlie, de espaldas a ella, asintió con benevolencia.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo él de pronto, quitándole de la mano el vaso para arrastrarla hacia la pista.

-Pero…- trató de protestar Bella.

-No irás a decirme que no sabes bailar- dijo él sorprendido, mientras empezaba a sonar una salsa.

-Soy muy torpe- dijo ella avergonzada.

-Me arriesgaré- contestó Charlie, arrastrándola hacia la pista de baile. Inesperadamente Bella se encontró en posición de baile. Ese siempre había sido su handycap desde que se inició en el mundo de la música. Bailaba, sí, pero cuando se trataba de una coreografía era tremendamente torpe y carecía de coordinación. Necesitaba horas y días de ensayo para lograrlo. Charlie la guió por la pista de baile y Bella le siguió con más entusiasmo que pericia. Se disculpó varias veces por perder el ritmo, pero Charlie se limitó a sonreír y a seguir bailando hasta que la hizo girar y de pronto Bella se encontró a Edward de frente. Los dos parecieron sorprendidos.

Fue Edward el primero en reaccionar. Sin decir nada, ni tan solo esbozar una sonrisa, tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y empezó a moverse por la pista con la misma agilidad que Charlie.

Ninguno apartó la vista del otro en ningún momento.

-No se te da muy bien bailar- le susurró Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

-En cambio a ti sí- musitó ella ácidamente, apretando los labios con fuerza.

-Es una cuestión de coordinación y confianza – respondió él de manera arrogante- está claro que tu no confías en mi- terminó volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo al mirarla.

Si algo había claro, es que Edward estaba enfadado con ella. ¿Para tanto había sido lo del beso? Era obvio que no era normal que ninguna mujer lo rechazara como lo había hecho ella, pero de ahí a que estuviera tan molesto... ¿Habría hecho algo más para enfadarlo?

La música llegó al final mientras Edward la invitaba a inclinarse hacia atrás, subiendo una de sus piernas sosteniéndola por el muslo, para luego ayudarla a bajar recorriendo con su mano una buena parte de piel desnuda, logrando que Bella se sonrojara vivamente. Pero la dura mirada que Edward aún mantenía clavada en ella solo valió para desorientarla más todavía.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y para sorpresa de Bella, uno de los capataces del rancho gritó:

-¡Que cante el jefe!

Todos empezaron a vitorearlo mientras Edward esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa y tomaba a Bella de la mano arrastrándola hacia el escenario.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

-Sabes cantar ¿no?- ella le miró confundida- No sabes bailar, pero compones, tienes que saber cantar- afirmó con rotundidad empujándola entre los habitantes del pueblo.

-Sí- musitó ella empezando a asustarse.

-Perfecto, haremos un dúo- añadió sin mirarla en ningún momento.

-¿Qué?- Bella se quedó paralizada en el inicio de las escaleras.- ¡Pero si era incapaz de cantar sola ¿Cómo iba a cantar delante de tanta gente? ¿Y si la reconocían?

-¿Qué te pasa? Vamos- la apremió Edward serio tirando de ella haciéndola subir al escenario.

Bella trastabilló en los escalones pero se dejó arrastrar como una marioneta. No quería cantar delante de tanta gente, y menos con un Edward que ni tan solo la miraba, pero se sentía sin fuerzas para negarse.

-¿Conoces "Tengo que decirte algo" de Gloria Estefan y Jonh Secada?- le preguntó sentándose en uno de los taburetes que les habían colocado.

-Sí- gimió Bella a su lado. Empezaba a notar que el pánico la embargaba mientras tomaba asiento- No creo que sea buena idea- le susurró ella retorciéndose las manos nerviosa.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Edward con absoluta confianza mirándola por primera vez. Esta vez más que enfadado parecía sorprendido, pero esos ojos verdes aflojaron el nudo de pánico en el estómago de Bella.

La castaña miró a su alrededor viendo las caras de los presentes fijas en ella. ¿Y si alguno era un maníaco ¿Y si cantaba y se la volvían a llevar? El miedo se hizo más intenso golpeándola con fuerza. Empezaba a dolerle el pecho por los fuertes latidos de su corazón chocando contra sus costillas. Todo lo que debía estar sintiendo debió reflejarse en sus ojos, porque Edward, de pronto, la cogió con fuerza de una mano, apretándosela.

-No tienes que tener miedo, lo harás muy bien- le susurró cuando las guitarras empezaron a sonar.

La entrada se acercaba y Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. La voz le salió débil y ligeramente desentonada, pero allí estaba… aunque no se pareciera en nada a la suya.

"_Tengo que decirte algo_

_Que puede lastimar tu corazón"_

Estaba ahogándose, pero se obligó a seguir. Bajó los ojos; no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. Notó

como Edward le volvía a apretar la mano ¡no era capaz de reconocer su propia voz!

_"Estoy segura que si te cuento"…_

Le dolía terriblemente el pecho, tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería llorar… en esos momentos odiaba la voz que salía de su garganta, era tan... débil, insulsa.

_"No vas a perdonar mi gran error"_

La última palabra casi fue un jadeo ahogado en sus labios, una lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa?

La voz asustada de Edward la hizo levantar la mirada mientras trataba de seguir cantando y las lágrimas bajaban ya sin control por sus mejillas.

_"Luche contra la tentación_

_Pero sólo soy de carne y hueso"_

Estaba mareada, sentía como el frío le calaba hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Edward parecía asustado y confundido mientras la miraba fijamente, como tratando de ver a través de ella. La última frase fue una ristra de sollozos mezclados con música.

_"M… me… embriagó con… su mirada y… pequé…."_

No la terminó, sino que se puso en pie de golpe perdiendo el equilibro a causa del mareo que empezaba a rodearla. Edward la sostuvo mientras la música paraba de pronto. La tomó en brazos para bajarla del escenario y sentarla en una silla. La música volvió a tocar. Bella cerró los ojos hasta que notó como Edward la sentaba en una silla y se acuclillaba ente ella. Se estremeció… empezaba a soplar el viento con más fuerza y tenía frío.

-Bella ¿qué pasa? Casi te has desmayado- le susurró, tomándola de las manos con fuerza.

-N… no puedo- gimió ella- L… lo siento- terminó, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-No pasa nada- la consoló Edward, limpiando el rastro salado que caía por su rostro.

-¡Sí que pasa!- gritó ella poniéndose en pie, haciendo que Edward quedara sentado en el suelo- No puedo cantar, ni componer, ni tocar… ¡NO PUEDO!- chilló totalmente fuera de si, antes de empezar a correr como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la playa.

Edward se puso en pie de golpe, tenía los labios apretados por el disgusto. Cuando la había hecho subir al escenario, solo quería molestarla, que se sintiera igual de... disgustada que él, y había acabado causándole un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué clase de compositora tenía miedo de cantar en público?

-Será mejor que vayas a por ella- le aconsejó la voz de Charlie tranquilamente, a su lado- Se acerca una tormenta tropical, y bastante fuerte.

Edward miró unos instantes el cielo al tiempo que el viento se volvía casi huracanado y un relámpago cortaba el cielo. Echó a correr tras ella con el corazón en un puño.


End file.
